The New Adventures Of Kick Buttowski
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: This is What I would have as the Next Season of Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil With a New Start Comes new Adventures come a knocking, Kick and company start 8th grade, with that start comes some Changes within Kick happen, Will contain Jackther to and that's all I'm telling you, Enjoy, Rated T For some Mild to mildy Strong Language
1. A Grand Spanking New Start

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: And Before you start saying anything: I've had this Idea Posted On my Profile for a while, And I DIDN'T STEAL THIS IDEA!, I'm just expressing my artistic vision)

(A/N: this Story is not in Canon with any of my Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

* * *

~Author~

It is autumn and it was time for school , Mostly everyone had mixed feelings about going back to school but only two people in Mellow brook had their Positions set on Going back to school One For and One Against

And one person was in fact Kendall Perkins it wasn't a surprise that she was eagerly looking forward to School

But Kick was not happy, He not only wasn't Happy about going back to school He wasn't happy about the concept of School, While His previous Adventures proved that stuff like Physics which was essentially Math and Science mixed together, He much rather be attempting to ascend to his Dream of becoming the World's Greatest Daredevil, Now in a Normal situation he'd be half way to Hollywood style Stardom, but he has been having Rotten Luck trying to get discovered

But anyway after going through his morning Ritual he was underway to go to School Although His Mother Formerly known in a previous life as "Honey Splash" Honey Buttowski had to shove him out the door

After One Bus ride Kick got to his Classroom Homeroom

Kick And his Classmate was now in the Eighth Grade after this it was on to High school

"Good Morning Class" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said to her Class of whom she had to put up with for 3 years

"Good Morning Mrs. Fitzpatrick" they say back

Mrs. Fitzpatrick Gave the Class everything she was required to administer to her students the Class departed to get settled into their lockers

* * *

~Kick~

Man this Bites, if I have to put up with this for another year,

I tried exercising patience with School but it is just wearing my Patience with stuff I'm Quite certain I'll never use

And to top it all off I have to put up with Renaldo and to a slightly lesser extent Kendall pf who I'm having a hard time deciphering her, because I get an odd feeling in my gut whenever I'm near her, after a while of trying to decipher her I gave up after my thoughts get scrambled

Gunther apparently could see I was not happy and tried to cheer me

"Cheer up Kick, I willing to guess about a week from now things will be Different" He said with his signature smile

Now even I had to smile because Gunther has a good track record in the game of cheering me up

As I grabbed my things for class I had to agree, with every new years comes new things and who's to know maybe this might be a good year for me.

* * *

(A/N This shall end the Episode, my apologies for the lack of Action or adventure but this is but the calm before the storm if you pardon the Poetic comparison, My Apologies for the Short Chapter)

Next Time: About a week into the year Gunther's guess becomes a prediction comes true, when some "Last minute new faces" come a joining Kick's Class, Who are these new faces

(A/N: If you want your Original Character You need only Private Message me, The Same thing is to be done For any ideas of yours for the Story)


	2. A Pair Of New Faces

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: Special OC From fellow Fanfiction Author SariSpy56)

* * *

~Kick~

About a Week has passed since Gunther's little words of encouragement

They apparently felt a prediction, all because of what happened in Class today

* * *

*Mellowbrook Middle School*

~Kick~

"Morning Class, today is going to be a great day because we have two new students joining our class today" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said

Now this was enough to perk even me up

As Mrs. Fitzpatrick made a hand signal I glanced over at the Door

The First Character to enter the room was a Girl another look revealed that it was… AVERY

What was she doing here? I mean don't me wrong I find her to be better company then her Motor mouth of a Brother to her, Cousin to me, personally I mean that in the sense of being forced to be alone in the same room, but if I'm not alone He's doesn't mean real harm after he do the occasional awesome thing like when he made a new sled out of the boards for Brads Bed

Moving on their was a second Character and I don't recognize him but He was roughly around Kendall's Height

Well Built Tan Skin, Brown hair, Brown eyes or so I could tell Wearing a White tee w/Woodland Camouflage shorts and Black Sneakers

"So care to introduce yourselves" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said to the new students

I saw the guy whisper something into Avery's Ear

She stepped forward

"I'm Avery, What's Up" she said with a smile

"And How about you" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said to the Dude

He step forward

"Cole Gibson is my full name, But Please" Cole said with a pause placing his right hand on his chest

"Call me Cole" He said with a smile

"All Right Avery looks like the seat next to Kendall is open" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said pointing Avery to a seat next to Kendall which was right up front

"And Cole" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said looking around

"Take the seat in front of Mr. Buttowski" She said pointing at the seat in front of me

As he took his seat in front of me Mrs. Fitzpatrick started teaching us about something Math related

"Are you by chance Kick Buttowski as in the Book of Awesome, Kick Buttowski" He asked

A bit out of the blue thing to ask but I'll

"The One and only why do you ask" I asked

"Oh No particular reason" he said returning his gaze forward now this was strange

* * *

~Cole~

I didn't want to pry any further so I figure I ask what I wanted to know and cut things short

Not only do I recall him from the Book Of Awesome, I also Recall him From the Website Rank Of awesome

So after I talk to him I returned my Gaze to the front

* * *

~Avery, (a couple minutes ago) ~

As I proceeded to my Seat

The Phone rang "uh huh, Uh huh, What How could I forget that" she said while on the Phone

"Sorry Class, I got to get something out of the Office While I'm away please continue doing the math problems I listed on the board" She said

She walked out of the Classroom

I sit myself down, next to a girl who was giving me a glare, Apparently I need to look elsewhere for a warm reception, According to Mrs. Fitzpatrick and the tales Kick Told me this must Kendall What is her deal, she is bossy as Kick had Described her

* * *

~Kendall~

As the new girl sat herself down next to me, I gave her an analytical stare while doing so I wonder what good can she do but then again I Suppose I should give welcome her

"Welcome to Mellowbrook Middle, I'm Kendall Perkins" I said With an Extended hand

"The Class President of the School, I'm Charmed" She said shaking my hand

As I Free my hand, Okay how did she know about that,

"So you've heard a lot about me" I said feeling a slight awkward moment

She Nods "I've heard quite a lot about from Kick Buttowski"

So he was her source I said slightly narrowing my eyes

"And how do you know him?" I asked  
"He's nothing but a rule breaking stupid, arrogant jerk to me" I said venting some anger

I look at Avery who looked like I called her the taboo f word

"Okay My response to your statements, Kick is my cousin, While He may by a Stupid Arrogant Jerk to you, but to me He Is anything but Stupid and Arrogant to me, and let's be honest with one another, You could and should try being nicer"

Now this was a new one, me being nice to Kick, Ha that's a hot one Me Kendall Perkin being nice to someone like Kick

"Why Should I" I said

Avery shot me a "Seriously, you're asking me why" Look before she spoke

"For many reasons of course, I mean come on How can you expect to make friends, have a good boyfriend and have a good family in the future if you can't learn to be nicer to other people."

As I heard Avery Speak these words she does speak the truth just one little problem

"I have a boyfriend you know" I said recalling Renaldo

All Avery did was give me a smile similar to the steel eye smirk Kick would give me

"Oh really, and who might that be" She asked me with a raised eyebrow

As I was about to say Renaldo I Stopped myself remembering the fact that since my failed dinner with Renaldo after him ignoring me to Torment Kick My Relationship with Renaldo Was pretty much in the toilet (A/N: Guess which episode this is from)

I found it pointless to continue the conversation So I Just went to my Math Problems and focused on them for a while

* * *

*Later in the Cafeteria*

~Avery~

I had got my lunch and I Saw Kendall sitting all by her lonesome looking rather down, I stroll myself over to her Table, As I approached the Table She had the whole table to herself " I see You don't have many Friends" I said to Kendall Who was apparently not happy to see me

* * *

~Kendall~

Here I was hoping to enjoy My Lunch in Peace when She Shows up

"I don't want to talk about it." I said with a quick glance in the Opposite direction "So why don't you just leave me alone?" I said letting a tear escape

"See now that's one of the reasons why no one wants to hang out with you, Kandy." I heard Avery say

This gets my attention "Did you just called me 'Kandy"?" I said not sure if that was meant as an insult

* * *

~Avery~

I had suspected that she'd react this way I merely say "Got a problem with that? To her

This fortunately calms her down when she said "No." with a pause "It's just that I don't like being called that." She said crossing her Arms

"Well too bad. If someone is going to start calling you names or stuff like that, by all means, don't lose your cool and start a riot. People just hate that when someone gets all angry and stuff." I said recalling some previous times

Are you trying to get me ticked or are you actually helping me? She Said with Confusion mixed in with her annoyed tone of voice

"How about a little of both" I said with a little chuckle

I sat myself down across from Kendall and we eventually eat and chat our way to the end of Lunch

* * *

~Cole, A couple minutes ago~

I had got my lunch after Avery

I then heard my name being Called I look over at a table I See Kick and Gunther sitting at a table

I might as well go see what's up I walk up to the Table Gunther moved over a seat and he motioned me to sit next to him

"How did you know about me" Kick asked

"The Book of Awesome" I said to him

"So you're familiar with the Awesome Greats

"Sure I am, Billy Stumps Monster Truck legend, Rock Callahan The "Let's Rock" King Of Action stars, Boom McCondor The Daredevil who is completely clueless to his limits, need I Go on," I said making his signature neck crack noise when I said lets rock

Kick Just Nods no when he without looking ate a burrito without looking

And it didn't take very long for that Burrito to go through him

Because he was off to the bathroom about 5 seconds later

As I saw that he was out of sight

* * *

~Gunther~

"So What's Kick's Story with Blondie over there with Avery" Cole asked me pointing over at the Table with Kendall

"Who Kendall, Umm… why do you ask" I asked clearly nervous since Kick made me swear not to tell anyone about it

"During Class today I saw him staring at her, I figure I'd Ask you since you know Kick the longest" He said with a glance off to his right

"Well when it comes to knowing kick the longest and the most you're not wrong, but what makes you think I know"

Cole Looks at me in a "What are hiding" fashion and after a minute of that

"Okay I'll Talk, but if anybody asks you, You didn't here this from me" I say to him

"Did you by Chance see a place called the Mellowbrook Megaplex?" I asked

"Yeah that's the Movie Theater place that operates in town? He asked me

"That's the one" I said

"So what's so special about it" He asked

I move up to his ear and whisper my answer to his question (A/N: Surely you can guess what Gunther said to Cole)

"Who knew He'd do that" He said

As Kick showed up

The Bell Rang to end the period

* * *

*Later in Gym Class*

~Avery~

We were all lined up on the center court line So this is Mellowbrook Middle's Gym class." I said

"Wonder what we'll being doing today?" I say to myself

I soon got my answer when Ms. Sylvester approached us "Alright students Listen up today we will playing a Game of Dodge ball" She said slightly excited when she said Dodge-Ball

While this was popular with someone like kick it wasn't popular with Emo Kid

"Can we play something other than Dodge-ball?" He asked complaining at the concept of playing a game of Dodge-Ball

"Wish I could, but since we have two new students, we will assess their skills, and what better way through a good ol' game of Dodge-Ball?" Ms. Sylvester said with some joy on her Face

Me playing Dodge-Ball, ha that's Child's play compared to the Dodge-Ball Games I recall partaking at my school

"All right, I need volunteers to be Team Captains

I look to my Right Only Kick Volunteered

Figures he'd volunteer so I raised My Hand

"Okay, Kick You already been captain for every game last year, so No"

"What, Why" Kick Said Whining

"No Arguments besides someone else deserves a chance, So any Volunteers…" She said

No spoke up

Evidently Ms. Sylvester didn't want to wait

"Kendall You just volunteered" She said while facing Kendall

Kendall Stepped forward with a quick glance at me showed she probably was going to enjoy this game if I were to guess to pay me back for I said to her But this is going to be my first step in teaching Kendall in the art of being nice to people

* * *

*One Dodge-Ball Blood-bath Later*

(SariSpy56: I won't be doing the In Depth Game, You're welcome to do that if you want)

~Avery~

Kendall did exactly what I hoped she would but then again new kid Cole Whispered something to her

And apparently that did the trick

* * *

~Kendall~

How did I let Avery trick me into 1 vs. 39 Dodge-ball game I will never know

As I lay on my back the other new Kid Cole was standing over me he was smiling not to mean but in a kind sort of way

"You translated the Motto of the 761st into life" He said to

I nod when I say "When facing a superior Opponent or Superior numbers"

"Come out Fighting" he said back to me

He Offers his (Left to be more on the nose) Hand and like a gentlemen He Helps me up

"Cole Gibson," he said extending his hand

"Kendall Perkins" I said shaking his extended hand

"Take a gander at your fellow classmates," He said

I look at my classmates, As I look at them

"They are willing to be Friends with you, If you give them a chance" He said tapping my shoulder after he spoke I turn to face

"But will you give them a chance, even if it means you have to lower your standards?" He said with a serious tone, and looks present on his face

* * *

~Cole~

"Ms. Sylvester One More Game, Kendall gets to sit on the bench" I say to her

She agrees "Alright Cole Who is on your team"

"No-one" I said with a rather evil smile

"It's 39 against 1 again, Child's plays" Avery said looking rather cocky

Even I found it laughable as I said "If you think I'm going to beat that Easily, Oh ho you are going to be surprised"

Avery Apparently thought I was Bluffing because she said "Try Me"

"I Shall" I said with a chuckle at a lower volume

We took our position and were lined up on Opposite Sides of the Gym

Fortunately we were both for the same thing the opening whistle to start the Game

I need to bust out my S Class Game and I knew just what to do to do it

So I went for my Leg Weights they were actually 5 sets of 40 Pounds, If I was to teach Avery the Concept of Karma dropping all 200 pounds worth of Leg Weights was the only way

So I revealed them while standing with my arms in a cross position I Release my grip on them I stepped onto the end court line of the Gym as my other foot joined my other

The Weights made contact with the Floor and the impact shook the Gym for approximately 2 seconds

I noticed A lot of shocked Faces on the Opposing team

The Opening Whistle Sounded

Avery's Team rushed to grab the balls on the center court line

Avery noticed my Position of where on the court I was standing

I strategically positioned myself near the Center of my half of the court on the rear half of my court since it is the Ideal defense Position when faced with a superior Force

Renaldo throws his Ball at me (A/N: Renaldo is in this class too)

I Sidestep out of the Ball's Path, His Ball fly harmlessly Past

Kick and Gunther Hurl Their Balls at me

I Jump up just in time for the balls to pass safely under completly missing me

"I Missed, I Never Miss" I heard Kick Say clearly

An unnamed student throws a Ball at me

I picked up a ball on my side and return fire

The Ball I Threw hit the Traveling Ball and changed its direction back the way it came

And it beaned both "Mouth" as I had learned his name during class and another unnamed student in the Face

I dodge a small Barrage of balls Avery sends my way

A quick glance Revealed that my side of the field and Avery's Side of the field possessed an even number of Balls on both sides

So out of 41 students minus one benched Kendall, minus two students…

Correction three students I had reflected a dodge-ball shot back at another unnamed student with a dodge-ball of my own

So out the 36 remaining 18 have dodge-balls in hand

Avery was a little steamed at me for what I could probably see as not being knocked out by now

So she has her Team Open fire on me fortunately they were all flying in a relatively level to the ground formation

So using my unhindered speed I Grab A Dodge-ball and hurl it and repeated the process until I deployed 18 balls

18 traveling balls find their mark and are redirected, now 36 balls are now on a new course

36 of the 38 hit their intended targets

The Only ones that were left Standing

Were Me, Avery, and Kick

"Hmm looks like the Real players are all here"

And before she had even a second to react

I hurled at a ball at her and she was out

And now for Kick

"Cowboy draw tiebreaker" I said aloud

"Which Means" Kick asked

"Back to back center court line, Dodge-balls at Ten Paces"

Back to back we stood, truthfully it was more back to the back of my Legs but the concept still applies

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…" I said slowly counting off the numbers as we both took the paces to match at a Volume high enough to hear

"TEN" I said at a nice and loud volume

I spinning on my heel scooped up my Dodge-Ball and hurled it

It was aimed right at Kick's Now Mobile Dodge-ball,

And It found it's mark It reflected the ball back to Kick and Myself

We were both knocked out

The Class looked on in utter Amazement

Since Kick Was undefeated in the Dodge-ball game

It alone was tough to swallow

Avery walked up to me "HOW did you pull that off" she said

"I quote Euripides when I say, Ten Soldiers Wisely Led will beat a hundred without a head" I say aloud before strolling off to the Locker Rooms

* * *

~Kick~

I for one couldn't believe it Cole managed to match my skills at Dodge-Ball

Before I could think of anything else

The Bell rang to end the Period

* * *

*Later on the Bus ride home*

~Avery~

As the Last class finished and the last Bell Rung

We all Filed Out for the Bus

As Me and Cole Got on I Noticed Kendall sitting in the Back of the Bus deep in thought

Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I sit with her. Just for today

So I approach Kendall and sit myself down beside her.

"Can I Sit?" I ask her

"Why Should I, Avery" She said still not looking at me

"Oh Yeah you made my life miserable in that Gym today" She said turning her head to face me

"Ok, F.Y.I. I was only trying to help you see what it feels like to have no friends, Because I speak from experience."

"That being" She said to me

"Try being a Sister to a person who doesn't know how to shut up"

"Oof Sorry I asked" I said recalling one of Kyle Buttowski's Visits to my Neighborhood

"Bottom line: I wasn't trying to be a bully here." She said

* * *

~Kendall~

As She says this I frowned because to me that might as well have been a lie

I turned away silent as the Moon in the sky (A/N: sometimes the moon can be seen in Broad daylight)

"If I was being a bully, as you think I was I'd be punching you right now and call you names and make you do my homework." She said Lightly tapping my Arm with her balled up fist

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" She asked

I fell Silent because no one wants a bully in their life

"Anyway, Kendall I think you and Kick are meant to be together"

Now this was a first , in all the time I've Dated and All the time I've known Kick

No One has uttered those words to me and I mean that heavy stressing on NO ONE

"What makes you say that?" I asked her

"Opposites attract" She said with a smile

* * *

~Author~

Little does Kendall She has found a friend in Avery

* * *

~Cole~

As I sat behind Kick and Gunther I Glanced back at Kendall

I smiled since Kendall has made a new friend

Even though Avery never said this to me aloud

She like me also wants Kendall and Kick to be together

But since I don't know if she saw I saw online

I Have the Internet to back me and my reasoning

And Gunther also wants to see Kick Happy with a girl

As I look over the seat to look at Gunther it is clear that Kick "hating" Kendall has become a nuisance

* * *

~Gunther~

Cole appears to want the same thing as me

To Get Kendall together with Kick

But How I wonder

* * *

(A/N: Okay with that ends the chapter, And Warning until you the reader start voting on the Poll on my Profile this Season Is going No Where and I will say again If you don't vote The New Season Will go NO WHERE, and please let me know How I'm doing)

(A/N: This took a total of 12 Pages to make)


	3. New Beginings

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: The winning Episode is Kicked Out, and I'm slightly annoyed that Only less than 5 people voted on my poll)

(A/N: Another Special Guest OC Courtesy Of Finny-Kun Goddess)

(A/N: I'm Sorry this took so long I've hit some blocks)

* * *

~Kick~

The Days that followed Cole and Avery's arrival were pretty uneventful

The Friendship I observed between Avery and Kendall had gotten stronger; Even Kendall Deserves a Friend to Confide in regardless if that Friend is Family

Cole has been very defensive of his past, Now what would Cole have to hide

We'll all things considered and I personally can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth

School is a truly mysterious place

Well it's Friday night now

Normally I'd be outside doing stunts off of Dead Man's Drop, or Widow-maker's peak, but there is one Problem

It's raining outside and the Dead Man's drop is too dangerously muddy for me to do my Stunts effectively

it rained all through the night and it didn't stop until it finally let up around 1 in the afternoon

I get a call from Gunther on our Walkie talkie saying to come to the hang out apparently there was something I need to see

I was racing to the Hide out at the gully to meet up with Gunther

I notice Gunther standing on the Concrete dock that extends out over the Gully

As I approached the Concrete dock where a man hole cover was our entrance to the hang out

"Gunther what's going on, why are you just standin..." I said to Gunther but I cut myself off when I saw a truly terrifying sight

A Landside has buried our hangout and crushed the sofa at our hangout

And to top it all off our Hang out was completely buried

"Hey Kick, Why so glum" I heard a voice from behind me

I look to find Cole Walking towards us

Not having a heart for a lot of words

"Our hangout is…" I said slightly tearing up

"What about your…" He said looking down the man-hole cover

"Oh.." He then said like he had said something out of line

"Well we might as well dig out our hang out" Gunther said with a Shovel in hand

Seriously how did he managed to conceal that from me

"Stop" Cole said closing the man-hole cover at a low volume

"What are you doing" I say to Cole trying to lift The Man-hole cover

"A Better Question What are you doing" He said to me with Arms crossed

"We're trying to dig out our Hang-out" Gunther said

"Okay say your successful then what…" He said

"What are you talking about" I say to him

"Look over on the side of the gully you see the construction site"

"Yeah" I say to him wondering what he's getting at after pacing a glance at the Construction site

"Some Hombre snuck in there and deliberately detonated explosives on the edge of the Gully to cause a landslide to ruin your Hang-out

I could only think of one person who'd do something this nasty but Even He couldn't be…

My train of though was interrupted when Gunther spoke up

"But Cole we need a Hang-out" Gunther said

"True… Fortunately I have devised a solution, a pair of Interior Designers Owed me a favor and I Cashed in on that favor" he said with a smile

"You Have" Gunther and I said in sync with each other

"And what did you have the Designer do in return for whatever you did for them" I say to Cole who was looking off to his right

* * *

*Flashback*

*Mellowbrook Public Library*

~Cole~

"You want us to do what" Kendall said to me like she didn't hear me right

"I need you to do some interior designing for Kick's brand new hang-out and since your Kick's Cousin I figure you could use your knowledge of Kick's Likes and dislikes" I say to Avery

"True" She said with a Glance off to her right

"and you've worked with him a couple times in the past I figured you two could create something that Kick will love" I say to Kendall

Kendall before speaking Glances off to her right I noticed a little smile and the tiniest blush although faint I Could see it as plain as the nose on her face

Now why would she do that I wonder I would of Spoken to her

But Avery interrupted me

"That's an awesome idea." She said with understandable excitement

"That is a stupid idea." I heard Kendall say

Now I'm a little surprised she said that she was smiling if I were to guess because she was remembering something pleasant, yet she returned to a bossy attitude making the illusion that she hated him

"Why is it stupid?" I see Avery Say in a annoyed tone eyebrow raised at her

"Who would need a hang-out anyway?" She said shrugging

"Friends have hang-outs, Kendall. Awesome hang-outs, which is why I've decided to make Kick's hang-out look awesome, and what's more awesome than flaming wallpapers and skateboard ramps?" She said making a quick pose similar to Kicks before she returned to her seat

"I think it should be designed in a proper, school-like way, filled with books." She said with a slight smile when she mentioned school

"That idea stinks Kendall." Avery said to Kendall clearly not Impressed with her imagination

"So is yours." Kendall Retorted clearly annoyed with her as well as Avery was with her

"Okay then, how about we just compromise instead? Why don't we merge both our ideas into one awesome idea?" She said

"Okay" She said They Shook hands

"Why are you bagging on Kick" I said to Kendall Focusing my gaze on her giving her my signature analytical stare

"Why Am I bagging on Kick, because he needs to learn how to be a proper gentleman and follow the rules and doing schoolwork instead of killing himself all the time." She said like she was recalling a memory that brought her the most unpleasant memories

"No matter how much you hate him, those feelings continue to grow on you. Opposites attract." Avery says to Kendall

Now this changes her Attitude almost immediately from the girl full of hate I saw not Two seconds ago to a Girl Who is in a cloud of uncertainty about a guy she's into

I also noticed how the Hate and Pain Kendall was externally displayed

"Now it makes sense" I said with a smile I finally was able to get close enough to find out If Kendall Liked Kick

"Yes, yes it does." Avery said with a little smile

"Let's just get this show on the road, before it rains again." Kendall said taking a glance out the window

"Now that is much better"

Yes, yes it is

*End Flashback*

* * *

~Kick~

We were on Park St. which has a clear view of Widow-maker's Peak

Man just looking at that place brings back memories

It was there on a summer day once upon a time I had lost my Identity when Helmet and I were apart and it was on that Mountain I met my Idol Billy Stumps and it was thanks to him I found myself and renewed my Resolve to ascend to the Throne of World's Greatest Daredevil (A/N: Guess Which Episode this Came from)

My trip down memories lane was rudely interrupted when I rear ended Cole

He was standing in front of an old shack

"This is our new hangout" Gunther asked Cole

He stayed silent and said "nope Follow me" He said going IN to the Old Shack

We hadn't much of an option but to follow

As we Follow him into the old shack, and dude I might as well have entered one of the dustiest places in Mellowbrook not counting the Library

I look to see Cole standing at the back of the Shack

He showed me and Gunther a secret Passage inside the Shack revealing a dark Tunnel that evidently goes…

Well Frankly I don't know since there is no window's in this Shack

As we enter the tunnel it was long and Dark about a couple seconds in I could see a hand in front of my face let alone in this tunnel

After what felt like an hour of walking I run into something

"Sorry" Cole said

Apparently I Ran into him after he had stopped

"Should have warned you," He said to me

"Yeah you should of" I say to him rubbing my face to shake off the pain

"Why did you Stop" Gunther said

"Yeah why did you" I say to him

"Regarding your New Hangout, We're Here" he said

"Where" I say looking around

The next thing I heard was two claps

Next thing I see was so I thought I was in Heaven or Valhalla according to Gunther's Nordic way of life

Because the New hangout I was looking at was AWESOME

"How About a tour," Cole said

We Nodded

"Okay I Created this space for this place the Primary material of this place is Granite"

"Meaning" I said

"Meaning that this place will still be here long after you're gone" He said

"So How we talking about this places life, 10 years" Gunther asked

"Try a thousand years" Cole Said

Now this was news to me, if what Cole says is true then My Children although not a primary interest of mine would be able to hang in this Hang Out I now stand in and they be able to pass it on

"Moving on..." Cole said while walking over to a railing

He ushers us over to the railing

"There are three internal levels to the Hang out Down there is level 1" Which Contains an In Ground Pool currently empty and…" He said

"MY HALFPIPE!" I said cutting him off

"How did that get here" Gunther Said

"I along with the help of the designers had dismantled the one at your Hangout and reassembled piece by Piece here" Cole said sounding rather proud of himself

I had to fight the urge to hug him

"Okay let me avert your attention to the third level" he said point to my 7 o'clock High direction

Gunther and I turn around to face the direction Cole was pointing, as we were turning to look up we could see the crystals were like lights and when we faced the same direction as Cole was pointing

There stood 4 Drop in Ramps that extended from the third level as Cole Called it to the 1st level they were heading into Tunnels marked 1-4

"Where do those Tunnels go" I asked Cole

"I had the tunnels go to the Following places, Tunnel 1 I made to go to a hatchway which opens next to a dumpster behind the Food n' Fix"

"Sweet, with that we can go to and from the food n' fix whenever we want" Gunther said

"You got that right Gunther, and see Wade whenever we want" I said

"Yeah but I need to put a sour note in this Tunnel 2 please note this wasn't my Idea Opens into the Library's Basement" Cole said

"Why would you have a tunnel that connects to that place the Librarian there is Evil" I said to Cole

This was apparently news to Cole because he gave us a look of Skepticism

"Librarian… Evil, You two feeling okay" he said to us like we were off our rocker

"Kick don't bother he'll learn that Librarian's evil status one day sooner or later" Gunther said to me

"Okay, Moving On While Tunnel three may seem impractical also not entirely my idea either It may be able to save your bacon on an Occasion or so" Cole said

"Why, where does Tunnel Three go to?" I said

"Mellowbrook Middle School, to be more accurate the front of the school" he said plainly speaking

Now normally I'd Demand that Cole Dismantle that Tunnel but I recalled the time the "Dog ate my Homework" excuse didn't float with Ms. Fitzpatrick anymore so I had to do my Homework in under 6 minutes on the way to school with an assist from Gunther(A/N take a guess which Episode this came from)

"Tunnel 4 which was mainly my Idea because it goes to a hollow bush construct inside your neighborhood" he said

Now that was a useful tunnel I could just use that tunnel to not only get home as quick as my Board will allow but also grant me a shortcut to school if needed

"There's more to see now if you'll follow me," he said walking toward a cave

We follow him to find him sitting on a two seat couch or love seat as I overheard Mom calling it

There it was a Couch that looks as if it was barely used and on the Opposite wall was a T.V.

"Is that…" I managed to muster

He nods before he says "Including this one there are three Caves just like this one all with The Cable Mega Deluxe Package" he said

"And how many channels does it have" Gunther asked

This was a good question in of itself

"A Better Question to ask is What Channel DON'T you have" he said with a smile on his face

Okay If Cole was attempting to earn our friendship he most certainly have

"Okay humor me for the next brief moment, If the Designers were here right now What would you say to them" He said

A weird thing to say

"Okay, so Humoring you, you two are the most brilliant Designers Ever, if you two were Boys I would treat you like you were my younger brother with the utmost respect and as my equal, and If you two were Girls I'd cast my gaze and focus it solely on you viewing you two with hearts of pure gold, and again with the utmost respect and as my equal, and One last thing that the two of you are true artists and this hang-out you designed is your child and I will care for it as such" I said to Cole

We exit the cave to continue the tour

"Okay I need to tell you this, there are four additional tunnels on the third level, Tunnel number 5 will take you to the top of Widowmaker's Peak, Tunnel number 6 will send you to Dead Man's drop, The Mellowbrook Megaplex, and the last Tunnel will open in your Garage Kick" he says to me

I'm already in love with this Hideout and now I'll try to frequent this place even more so than usual

* * *

*Kick and Gunther's Neighborhood the Culd de sac*

I give Gunther a ride home on my Board, apparently I didn't learn from the last time I did that because I had grinded my wheels down to nothing pretty much the same as last time

As I walk into my House I notice my Dad was waiting for me

"Hey Kick, you sure look like you had an awesome day today" My Dad said to me

"Yeah… It was awesome" I said in a slight daze while walking to the stairs in a slight daze

"Hold Up there kick I want you to meet someone" My dad said

This grabs my attention to change my direction

"Really who might that be" I said

"I Believe he's referring to me" Said a Female voice not entirely familiar to me

I look in the direction and Dear sweet biscuits I thought I was looking in the mirror

Only thing different was the Jumpsuit the other me was wearing the Strip that ran on my Jumpsuit was red, while the one I was looking at a jumpsuit similar to my jumpsuit in design only key difference was the color

"Do I know you" I say to the look alike

"You might not remember me because we were very Young" She said glancing off to her right

"But I remember you like it was Yesterday" She said with blink changing her slight depressed look to a smile

"Again I'm having trouble following this" I said

"Kick this is your Twin Sister Claire" Dad said

(Que: Bomb explodes Examples of such a sound at this YouTube link watch?v=vxNnUU3eRD0)

Twin sister I have a Twin Sister

I had a mélange of feelings stirring but the one I was showing was me being angry that something this big was kept from me

I look to see my Dad who was attempting to slink away

"Dad… "I said loud enough for him to Hear

This stopped him in his Tracks

He turns his head in guilt

"Explain" I said to him with my Arms Crossed

He sighs

"I'm sorry Kick You two were seven when things were getting out of hand" he said while rubbing the back of his head

"You and Claire were starting too really get out of hand, and I was hoping to have another daughter similar to the Way Brianna is now"

"So it was with a heavy heart I had Claire sent away to my Sisters, Where it was my Hope that my sister could rein her" He said in a tone that suggested that it didn't work out

"And…." I said

"She Called while you were in School simply to say that she couldn't follow through on her vow" He said while hanging his head

"So that means…"I said slightly Excited

"I'm Here to stay" Claire said putting a hand on my Shoulder

"The only down side I have to move into your room" She said

(A/N: Queue the first view second from this YouTube video link watch?v=rW1nuTy0qTU)

I heard glass breaking in my mind, I should of Figured there was a Catch

But there wasn't much I could do since Brad was forced to move in with Brianna since He had trashed his rooms with some help from me and Dad had turned his Room into his Man Cave (A/N: Pretty obvious where this Came from)

So I Had led Claire up to my Room

She was settled in almost no time

As I was about to saw logs

I saw Claire was about going to sleep on the Floor

What Kind of Brother am I to do that to my sister

"Claire Wait" I say to her

She stops herself to look at me

I glance at my Bed then to my Dresser who once upon a time had served as my Bed when Wade was my Roommate when his Step-Mom had ditched him

"Take My Bed Sis" I said to her

"are you sure" she said taking a couple steps towards me

She with from what I could tell was reluctant to take the bed

"Sis It is no Problem, Besides" I said

"I had been in this sort of Situation before" I said when I Laid myself in one of the Drawers of my Dresser

And unlike that time with Wade I went to sleep and like a as one would say a proverbial rock would be how I slept

* * *

~Claire~

As I sit in kick's Bed a part of me felt guilty taking Kick's bed but from a glance at Kick's sleep quarters he looked surprisingly comfortable

While under the covers I lay my head down to sleep

* * *

*The Following day (Sunday) *

~Claire~

As I Sleep peacefully in apparently "My" bed

I was rudely awakened by A Buzzing Noise along with the Repeating Words "Let's Rock" and a snapping Noise

I sit up to find It's Kick's Alarm Clock was going off

He shut it off and got dressed in the Closet

"So Claire you want to See my newly Acquired Hang-out" Kick says to me apparently sounding very Proud in his voice

Now this was an Adventure I had to be in on

So in a blurred fashioned I was dressed

We downed breakfast and Parked them in the sink

"Bye Mom, Dad, Me and Kick are headin' out" I said shouting out

"Okay" I heard back but there was something strange about the voice I heard

While we were in transit I had the oddest feeling that we were being followed

* * *

*Kick's new Hangout *(A/N: I 'm cutting ahead to save me some writing time)

~Kick~

We arrive at the Park St. Entrance, since I have no Idea where the other entrances are

When we were ambushed

Helmet was turned around blinding us

And we were spun around a certain number of times

We sat down till the world stopped spinning

We made our way to the Hideout

I recall a rather Foul Oder when we were ambushed and the Source

Pretty much Spelled it self

"What are you Doing in me and my friends Hangout Brad" I say to him with balled fists

There Stood My Brother leaning on MY Railing With his Two Goons Flanking as a Spy would say

Horace Brad's Lanky Pale skin Green hair draping over his head "Friend"

Pantsy Now I recall this guy from multiply times and Places

Now half the time I don't even know why Horace and Pantsy Even hang out with Brad all he ever does is treat them no Different than Gordie does with the Dipazzi Twins

But moving on

"Well, well if it isn't the Dill-weeds from the black Lagoon" He said in his traditional Bully style

"You're in the wrong Hang out Brad because this place is me and my Friend's hangout" I say in a fiery tone

"Not anymore dill-weeds" He said with a slight emphasis on dill-weed at first I didn't mind sense it was a perennial herb but do to an excessive use It has gone from a harmless little nickname to an irritation

"Because This Hang out Belongs to the Brad." He said in his lame ass attempt to make him feel superior

"Yeah" Pantsy said in a goonish manner

"What He Said" Horace said Pointing at Brad

"Or What he said" he said pointing at Pantsy in a confused tone

"Get Out of our Hang-out or Else"

"Or else What" He said calling our bluff

Me and Claire lunged at them to force them out but me and Claire were soundly beaten and we were launch down one of the tunnels which fortunately was tunnel 4

* * *

*Cole's House, Foyer*

~Cole~

I hear a pounding on my front door

Not wanting my Mom to wake up after a long day at the Office I hurry to the Door

I see Kick on his stomach with what I see as a clone but looking again in a different manner

The Clone wasn't what I though more of a twin Female variant of Kick

"Hey Kick" I say to the Daredevil that is flat on his stomach

"Who are you" I say to the Female Variant

"Oh sorry Claire Buttowski Urban Daredevil" She said

"Call me Cole" I say shaking her hand

"Kick What happened

"Hangout …. Taken over… Nightclub…," He said really winded

Passing out on my porch

"You speak words" I say to Claire

"Um Long Story Short, Brad Took over the Hang out, You had made for Kick, and Plans to turn it into a night club" She said

Words Couldn't begin to Describe How Mad I Was (Queue YouTube link: watch?v=vxNnUU3eRD0)

"I had a feeling Brad would make a move, I shall assist you in getting it back" I say to Claire

"But first we're going to Break out some Heavy Artillery, but first things first…" I say to Kick and Claire with a smirk while picking up the Phone

* * *

~Author~

We Cut to Widow-makers Peak where Kick, Claire and now Gunther are outside the Park St. Entrance

Where they were about to enact a plan to Get Brad out of there hang out before Brad had a chance to make there hideout into a night club

Cole had used a device to seal the other entrances

* * *

~Cole~

"So let me get this straight" Kick said

"You want me to race in there and place this Jar of condensed Gunther Gas that is attached to this device with a really long rope, activate the device which will anchor the device to the ground, Rocket back here where you will pull the rope opening the Jar" He said

"Okay if you could understand that How come you're failing critical thinking" I say to him

"Because one this is important, and two half of the stuff I learn in School is all of stuff I will never use" he said

Before I could say anything he was already zipping along the ground on Ole Blue

Before I knew it he had already activated the Device while Brad and Company

They were trying to find out what had happen to there multiple exits

* * *

~Brad~

Oh Dear God that was rank (A/N: If this offends any religion and you personally are deeply religous don't read this Fanfiction story anymore, because I'm expressing the first amendment)

I haven't smelt anything bad since the Dill weed had tricked me into opening that jar he had during our little go around over his last hangout until I ruined his last one

The Jar I now opened was even more stinker then the last time

"FALL BACK" I said shouting to Horace and Pantsy leading them out of the Hang out

"FALL BACK" I said as I could feel the fresh air on my nostrils

* * *

~Cole~

Okay that worked even better than I Expected

With the air freshener blaster (A/N: for a visual, Think Super Soaker Max D 6000 for general shape, Modified to launch pellet fill with air freshener (which burst on impact with a surface) )

I was hard at work taking Gunther's gas out of the Air

Then while Kick, Claire and Gunther were chilling out I was hard at work divising a plan in the event they came back

As I Put in the final touches and had holstered the Remote for the Hangout

I was ambushed from behind

* * *

~Kick~

I hear a loud noise from outside we went to investigate

I look to fine Cole out cold on the Ground

"Cole" I said trying to wake him

"I want this hangout dill-weed, and your as good as horse-meat if you even try to keep this from me" He said

Now I personally didn't know if I spoke for Claire and Gunther But Boy was I MAD

Without even thinking I lunged at Brad we rumbled I managed to get a couple of rounds at him before he manages to pin me down

* * *

~Claire~

As I saw kick go down, I was even more mad then usually and I started Completely going berserk I was knocking out brads unnamed cronies left and right But I feel something heavy hit me in the back of the head

* * *

~Gunther ~

I look to see Kick and Claire down

Horace and Pantsy were coming over there wasn't anything I could do against them so

"I surrender"

* * *

*Some time later*

~Cole~

"… Hey" I heard a Voice

… Cole" I heard again recognizing Kick

I Awake to the sight of Me Bound to a Chair I look to my left to see Gunther and Claire Tied together as me and Kick were they were

"What happened" I said

"Brad and His Goon Patrol Knocked you out and tied us up" Kick said to me

I don't get it why is Brad so hell bent on making this Hang-out his

"Cut… Wait a minute Kick that's It" I said

"What's it? He said to me in a tone suggesting that I lost my marbles

"My Swiss Army Knife Kick reach into my pocket and grab my Swiss army knife" I said tilting on my side

After a little fiddling I got the knife out

I carefully and with great care cut the ropes that were binding my arms then I freed my legs

Kick Gunther and Claire were freed

"Okay It's time we Retook the Hang out once and for all and Fortunatley I managed to jury rig a remote to …" I said feeling for my holster but I didn't feel anything so I look down to find the remote wasn't there I Look out to see Brad using a TV that is not his, with my remote on a TV. table

"In the immortal words of Kick Buttowski" I said with a pause

"Biscuits"

"Don't think I could of said it better myself" Kick said with a quick smile

"We need to get that remote that is on that table" I say to him

"Cole, Question" Gunther said

"What would that be" I say

"Will this be needed" he asked while pulling out a horn from a follower of Norse would Odin knows where

"What is that" I asked

Apparently Kick heard my question

"That is another part of how we're going to take this place back from Brad" Kick said

(A/N: this is where I shortern the story by giving you little lines to serve as stepping stones in the pond)

Kick and Friends managed to get Brad and Company to chase after them

While Kick and Claire keep brad and company busy Gunther was at the Ready with his Dinner horn as I was told

I hit a button and all the lights in the hangout went dark

The Wall opened up revealing the outside

"Gunther, Now" I shouted to him

Gunther took a deep breath and blew

* * *

~Kick ~

I was pinned up against the wall as Gunther's sound

"Any Last words before you eat Knuckle Dillweed for the last time" Her said to me

"You're right about one thing, This will be the last time, you attempt to take a hang-out from me" I say to him

Before Brad could even utter a word to me

An oh to familiar sound to me could be heard

And I look outside to find Gunther's ENTIRE family was on the sloped wall in Viking Gear

After they shouted Bwar

They came down the slope and Brad gave his signature Girl like scream and Horace and Pantsy Sprinted out of the hang-out Screaming

"We Give up you can have it" they all said

* * *

~Author~

Long story shorten a tiny bit

Kick, Gunther and Claire got ther hang-out back

And Cole learned an oh to valuable lesson Never give Gunther a lot of ligonberries

* * *

*Some time later *

~Kick~

We return Tired but triumphant

Me and Claire make our way upstairs

We were about enter my room when

"Hey Kick Looks like today really put you through the ringer" dad said to us

"You have no Idea" I said

"I'm guessing you want to go to bed, Well about your bed"

"What About it" I said

"Well I made an upgrade to it"

"And that is" I asked

"Well…" he said rubbing the back of his head

"See for yourself" He said opening the Door

To reveal my old bed with a sufficient Wooden additions to turn my full Bed into a Full over twin (A/N: for the Visual inspiration Google search Dorel Twin-Over-Full Metal Bunk Bed, Black)

I rush over to the bed carry her up to the top Bunk nestle her between the sheets and got under the covers my self

As I drifted off to sleep I feel like my Life might start looking up for once

* * *

~Avery~

I was hanging with Kendall getting some Homework done while I was there

When The Phone rang

Kendall went to answer the phone

And oddly enough the Phone was handed off to me

It was Cole

He was essentially explaining to me what had happened with Kick's Hangout

And then he

"You'll call me for help won't you, because please note that your note the only one who want Kick and Kendall to get together" Cole Said on the other end

"Are you saying that you want Kick and Kendall to get together as well?" I said to him slightly surprised at the thought

"Ye' speak the truth about me" He said in a slightly weird accent around the "ye" part

"But to get them together might be a little tougher than I thought. If they continue on hating each other, not to mention that Wacky Jackie might get in the way, then they'll never be able to get together and be good friends." I said recalling our encounter with Wacky Jackie

"But Despite all that I aim for them to be even more than just friends." He said

"More than just friends?" I said with surprise

"Trust me when I say Avery, That One Opposites Attract, Two Some of the best Chemistries are often times with two components that can't stand each other" He said

Now I would think he is done I start to pull my head away from the Phone

"One more thing, you can leave this Wacky Jackie character to me" He said to me before hanging up

* * *

~Kendall~

I'm chilling out in my Room I chilling Next to the Window since we finished our homework well mainly Avery's homework since I had already finished mine

I hear her come in with a slightly weird expression on her face

"I can guess that Kick and Gunther are going to like their new hangout." I say to her with a smile

"I couldn't agree more. I just hope that Wacky Jackie doesn't find the hangout and start following Kick around." She said with a yes nod, then changing over to a worried expression when she mentions Wacky Jackie

"What makes you say that Avery?" I said to Her recalling my experiences

"Did you remember the time Wacky Jackie kept staring at me when I first came here?" Avery said in a tone which suggests recalling an unpleasant memory

"Yeah" I said recalling Jackie's face from a couple encounters myself

"She thinks I'm having a crush on Kick and once she starts following Kick around and never leave him alone, she would try to do whatever she can to keep me away from Kick." She said like she was scared

Of which I could Understand She's a living nutcase

But then something occurred to me

"Does she know that you're Kick's cousin ... and Kyle's sister?" I say to her

"Tried telling her that. It didn't end well." She said glancing down

"So now what will you do?" I say to her

"I'm leaving that wacky situation to our friendly neighbor, Cole" She said with a Kick Buttowski steely eyed smiled of which personally I personally yet I wouldn't admit it aloud found dreamy

* * *

(A/N: Next time, Enter the Wacky Obsession for Polls: with the school's annual election of officer is active Cole is introduced to the Wacky, While Kick, Claire, Gunther, Avery and Kendall gazes at a dark side of Cole as well as a light side)

(A/N: And with that shall end the Chapter so all I need now is your reviews containing your thoughts on the chapter)

(A/N: I also have a new Poll for Chapter 5, So Please vote and DON'T MAKE ME TRACK YOU DOWN because If you don't Vote You won't get your say in the story making process and I really want you to have what I'm Offering you)


	4. New Leaders

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: sorry Every one there was a change of Plans in the deployment of the Poll in Addition to the Winner Snowpocalypse, I will also mix in Poll Position, and Father from the truth again for the next Chapter)

* * *

~Kick~

It was just another day in my long and boring School Life as I hear my Rock Callahan alarm go off

As Claire shuts off the Alarm

Me and Claire were heading to the kitchen when

"School Day" We both said in dreary tone

We walk past a window seeing what looks like snow out of the corner of our Eyes

We were about 5 steps away from when we realized that snow we saw wasn't a trick it was real

"SNOW DAY" Me and Claire both say

And in almost an instant We were out the door in a blink of a Proverbial

Claire and I were rippin' through the snow like it was nothin'

Catchin' air like it was going out of style

We even helped Mr. Vickle clear his drive just by simply zippin' on by his front Walk way

After a couple minutes of fun in the Snow

"You Ready Gunther" I said to a snow Gunther

Before speaking he shimmied the snow off

"We Vikings are born ready" he said rather proud of himself

We were interrupted by the appearance of a School Bus

"All Aboard" said the Bus Driver

"What for" Said Gunther

"Time for School" He said slightly ominously

"Time for what now" Claire and I said

Over the recent weekend Mom and Dad had Claire enrolled in my class

And now she was going to suffer the same boredom I feel on a close to daily basis

As Gunther Claire and I board the bus We Walk to the sight of Cole Decked out in something a US Marine would wear

And we look

"Who'd make it so that we'd have to go to school in this beautiful weather we could have fun in" Claire asked

I can only think of one person as I heard her question

And that person is "Kendall"

About a moment later I hear Gunther go "Dum Dum"

"She did it again" Gunther said as we all took our seats on the bus

"Whose Kendall, and what exactly did she do again" Claire asked

At first I thought she asked a stupid question

But then I remembered the fact she's been living with us for a couple months and the fact that I never mentioned that Blonde Pain in the Butt, so I might as well cut her and myself some slack

"She convinced her father to keep school open on a snow day last year." I explained to Claire. "that's what she did again." Clenching one of my fists

"Well that explains the second half of my question. But I ask again who's Kendall." She said

As I think to myself oh yeah I did only nail one half of the question

"Kendall in my current opinion is a girl you do not want to meet. She's a straight-A student and a teacher's pet. She's a bossy one." I said recalling the mental image of her brunt into my memory

"Well that's not so bad."

"Not so" being the keywords here wait till you meet her." Gunther told Claire. "And trust me, you just might end up rephrasing that statement of yours."

* * *

~Avery~

The ride to school was boring. I was bored right out of my mind. But at least there is a positive side to all this, that being Kyle isn't on the bus with me not trying to keep his motor-mouth shut.

Nope, he's at the hospital right now, something about getting the stomach flu or something.

Ah, who cares. Kyle isn't on the bus and everyone who thought of Kyle when staring at me are glad he isn't here went out the window. Incidentally since I was sitting beside Kendall who was sitting in the window seat, I was there only to keep her company.

I personally found it weird that she wasn't as bored as I was.

She was smiling rather pridefully as her Books rested on her lap as she sits in a proper manner, like a proper lady would do.

"What are you up to this time?" I asked Kendall. I wanted to find out why she wasn't bored like everyone else. She's up to something.

"Election Day is coming up at school." Kendall replied.

"Election Day?" I asked. The truth was, I know nothing about elections at schools, thanks to my sixth step-dad who was so drunk out of his mind and has the brains of a kindergarten. He forced me to not go to school, simply because I'm a girl and that girls should do housework and not have education at all. But little did he know that I went to school secretly.

"Yeah." Kendall replied. "We're voting to see who will be this year's class president."

"Who are you voting for?" She asked me

Now this I found interesting

"Myself." She said

I laughed to myself "You?" I asked.

"Why yes. I've been Class President since I started school." Kendall replied proudly. "I suppose you're willing to take the crown off of my head?"

"I'd like to see if I can try it out myself." I let out a smirk. "We'll see who'll be voted this year's class president."

"Care for a little wager, my Latin friend?" She said with a my cousin's steely eyed smirk

"Why of course, your excellency. If I win, you stop bossing other kids around and let them have their own lives for the remainder of the year." I say to her in a slightly sarcastic manner

"If I win, you'll have to wear a plain, pretty dress to school for a week. But don't try to act like your cousin Brianna." She said

Now normally I'd want to back out of the bet but since she added the not acting like Brianna part I suppose this bet won't kill me

"Good point, my friend." Kendall and I shook hands. "The bet is on!"

Yeah my excitement was short lived when I felt the bus going up of what felt like a hill

What a minute the hill doesn't feel like any of the streets I've been on

* * *

~Author~

What happen after this point is virtually identical to Snowpocalypse

Only differences

Claire and Avery are along for the ride and they enjoy the chaos after the bus is on it's roof while sliding though the streets of Mellowbrook

Cole silently enjoys the chaos as well but not as much

And they land in another spot in the gully

* * *

~Kick~

That was Awesome

But then again I already been down this proverbial road before

I hear Kendall say

"Alright Kick What's the big idea building a snow ramp in the middle of the street AGAIN" she asked with emphasis on again  
"I do not need to justify myself to you" I say to her with a fiery look

"Raker breaker, this brad Olsten come in over" I heard the Bus Driver say into the Radio

No response came

"Radio's out" he said

That has rather unnerving to the rest of the bus

Then Kendall tried her cell again

A repeat of last time

"*Gasp* NO SIGNAL" She said with a freaked out look at the screen

"No Phone no Radio it's like we slide back in time… to 1996" Gunther said slightly freaked

"It's the end of the World" the bus Driver said with a despairful scream

But that was interrupted by Cole Giving the Bus Driver a slapping him multiple times across the chops

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN" He said in his holding his Collar so he is staring him in the eyes

"Y-Your right I-I Got to keep cool" He said

"Good Man" he said as he released the bus driver

He Went back to Gunther gave him a lite smack to the back to the head (think N.C.I.S. Gibbs slap)

"Ow" Gunther said "What was…" He Attempted to say

"We had Cell Phones and Radios back in 1996, note If we didn't have Radios we would of lost World War 2 to Nazi Germany" He said plunking himself down

"Thank you Cole" I hear Kendall say to him

Naturally A calm needs to be contained since if everybody panicked we were viable to get in even bigger trouble

"Looks like Kick Buttowski shall rescue everyone on the bus again" I said

"So whose with me?" I said aloud, but the ones who stood up were Gunther and Claire

I personally found it odd that she isn't taking charge

But I didn't have time to think about that

As Gunther, Claire and I head to the front to leave the bus

* * *

~Cole~

"Kendall if it's all the same to you I'm going with Kick" I say to Kendall

"And I'll stay here and keep the others safe." Avery Says to me

"Good call, Avery." I say to her bumping fists with her as I Leave the Bus

* * *

~Kendall~

As I watch Cole leave the Bus to go after Kick and the Others

I went to sit down to be alone with my thoughts, Avery pretty much spoils it

"I know what you're up to, Kendall." She said to me

"What are you talking about?" I ask her honestly not having a clue as per what she was talking about

"You're trying to take charge on this bus, aren't you?" She said lightly pointing at me

"What? Of course not." I said holding one hand out to create a proverbial barrier while my other hands fingers were crossing as it went behind my back

"You're lying. I can see your fingers crossed." She said, apparently noticing that I was in fact lying

"Fine, I won't take charge on this bus like last time, only because I was the only one who knew how to survive on the bus when on a collision." I said

"Tell ya what, I'll help you keep the others safe and not go insane, in Exchange you don't take this too seriously." She said while pointing after In exchange was said

"Why?" I asked, but aside from the little deal sounding rather reasonable

"Let's just say, I had this same experience before. Trust me; I know what needs to be done" she said with a slight omnious tone in her voice

* * *

~Kick~

"KICK WAIT UP" I hear a voice calling out to me

I look to see one Cole running towards us

* * *

~Cole~

"I wish to take command here" I said to Kick

"Okay Why" Kick said

"Because unlike you I have a future I'm striving for with all my might And I can't very well go charging after if I miss a day of School" I say to him

"Any way the way I see it We have two ways of going about getting the Bus out of the Gully"

"Which are" Gunther asks

"Option one we head that way to the old Hangout and make our way home to use one of my Projects to essentially Crane the Bus out of the Gully" I say pointing along the Gully towards the old Hang out "or Option two we Climb up the gully to Look for Wade and his Tow Truck" I say pointing up the side of the Gully

Gunther and Kick looked at each other

"Okay Looks like a vote is needed" I said glancing at both of them

"A show of hands for Option 1" I said

Only Kick raised his hands

"Option two" Me and Gunther raised our hands

"Sorry Kick You've been out voted" Gunther said to Kick

"Biscuits" He said while glancing away in Frustration

We hurry up the cliff side after a while of searching the streets we find Wade Bogged down in the snow as well as covered I Cleared the Snow off Wades Tow truck and Popped traction Chains on

Kick, Gunther and I along with Wade attempt to head to the rescue but the Engine was unresponsive

And the Winch was working find until it inexplicably broke

Using an Infinite storage unit I have in my backpack of which I learned how to make from my Friend in Danville (A/N: Take a guess who)

I Pulled out my Tool box and got working and after I really got trucking in a proverbial blink of an eye, I did the Tow Trucks repairs so well the Engine was roaring like a lion and the Winch was repaired and given a much needed upgrade

It was a short unit of time later I made it to the Gully I latched the Tow Cables onto the Bus

And before we knew it We were on our way again just in time for English

* * *

*Later in English Class*

~Kick~

As I Sat since I was in for another boring class the New Kids were to do pieces on their Fathers

Claire got up I didn't need to pay attention since we shared the same Dad

* * *

~Kendall~

As I saw Claire do her piece On Kick's Dad as well as hers

I found her piece pretty much describe Mr. Buttowski to the Letter

I was more focused on what was in front of me but I could feel like I was getting a dirty look as a TV was rolled into the Class

Cole Stood in front of the classroom

"Instead of a written piece I figured this Video My mom had prepared would be my piece"

as the Movie started a white Caucasian male appeared on the screen

[Hello My Name's Joe Gibson,]

[If you are viewing this then odds are I'm dead]

[While I may not be proud of the choices I made in my life I am proud of the legacy I made by my efforts]

The video cuts to a montage of Awesome Stunts a quarter to probably half of the stunts featured are mainly of things, I was almost dead sure neither Kick and or Claire haven't even thought of before

Movie Cuts back to Joe

[It is through these efforts I inspired Boom McCondor and Dead Man Dave]

[While I may be the greatest contributor to the gnarly games and idol for daredevils worldwide and the World's Greatest Daredevil my greatest failure is to my Son for in my immersed life in my career I lost my one chance of being in my Son's life while being famous is all good but it is pointless if you don't have someone to share it with, and Cole if you happen to be watching this I don't regret what I did because I willed all my Money to you so that you can make life better than the life I led, with a women you love and Children you cherish with all your Heart and soul, I may be dead but no matter what your mother says I'll be proud of you for whatever life you choose to lead]

As ending credits rolled I glance over at Cole who was clearly surprised at the Content he viewed

"Wow that was tragic." I hear Avery said

"And let's not forget to mention sad." I said feeling tears welling up in one of my eyes

"Are you crying?" She said looking at me in a odd manner

"WHAT!? I don't cry!" I said in a Defensive manner

"Then what's with the tears?" She said aiming a compact mirror at me as the lights came on

"I got something in my eye, that's all." I said turning away to rub the corner of eye

Fortunately Avery decided to take my word for it

"Moving along, Avery Buttowski, you're up!" Ms Fitzpatrick said like we were short on time

I then recalled something from a conversation I had with Avery

"How are you going to pull this one off? You've got six different step-fathers and a birth-father." I said to her in a whispering fashion

"Don't worry. I'm only going to do the report on my birth-dad. The step-dads don't really count for this report on my terms." She whispered back to me

She did have a point on one field but the assignment was to do a piece on their current Father regardless if he was Dead or alive

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." I say to myself as Avery was walking up to the front of the Classroom with her report in hand.

"I know that this may sound awkward to some people, but to tell the truth, I have six step-dads and a birth-dad, but all I wanted to tell you for this report, is my birth-dad." She said lightly shuffling her feet

"May we please begin? Some of the students are getting bored out of their mind." She said

"Sure thing Ms. Fitzpatrick." She said with a nod to her

"My birth-father was a respectable police officer stationed out of a Town a couple blocks away. He serves and protects the community from the dangers of crimes, evils and violence like it was nobody's business. He was a truly honorable man who earned the respect of all his fellow officers. But he died while on duty, but his spirit continues to soar all around us. May he rest in peace and protect us from the sins of evil from the heavens above." She said with a light smile

* * *

~Avery~

As I finished the class gave me a quick round of applause Cole up and saluted me

* * *

*Later at Lunch *

~Cole~

As I was sitting down at a table alone enjoying my lunch

My Peaceful lunch was interrupted by a "Hey Cole"

I look up to see one girl from what I could guess 5'6'' Anorexic, brown hair White Caucasian, with Vertical Oval glasses, Light Blue shirt, with green Polka dot and White Shirt on top with light Purple Denim jeans Blue sneakers, this Had to be Wacky Jackie character, Avery mentioned, and the Jackie, that Kick and Gunther, well mainly Gunther Described to me

Since Gunther was dead on Accurate with the Description makes one wonder if he has got it bad her as in I glance at my Pinky finger to create me a mental reference

"What do you want I'm trying to eat my Lunch" I say to her

"Your father is as that Video says yes" she said

"Yeah what of it" I say to her in a annoyed tone

"It being you being the World's Greatest Daredevil by inheritance" She said

Now I was getting mad, she

"I want you to hand that title to Kick" She then said to me

Now I was even madder than a couple seconds ago If I did that I might as well be signing Kick's death certificate

"Do you hear me" She said in an attempt to intimidate me with a finger pointing in my shoulder

Attempt being the Operative word I push my lunch off to the side about two seats

Because at this point I was so mad I was seeing proverbial Red and Green (A/N: like a gamma radiated Hero and a gamma radiated Villain we know)

* * *

~Jackie~

As I was trying to get Cole to give Kick the title he so Desperately wanted he did something I was not prepared for

* * *

~Cole~

I grabbed her extended hand and maintained a strong Grip on her Hand via a pressure point in her Finger

* * *

~Jackie~

All the sudden I felt my entire body go numb, I couldn't move I could however hear what Cole Said to me Next

"Yeah I hear you" he said in a rather cold feel in his voice, He then flipped me onto my Back and I was on top of the table

"Now You Hear Me" He said in a loud tone getting the Entire Lunchroom's attention

"The Video You saw was of my Father's Success' not of his Failures, because there was one Failure to which you were never told about" He said

Now this was news to me

"My Dad was in the midst of massive stunt, a failure had paralyzed him from the waist down"

"The Docs said he's was never going to walk again but he made them eat those words because He defied the odds and his mobility was back and better than ever" He said

"When He Went back to his Sponsors, Expecting a great big welcome, You want to know what they all said" He said

I wanted to say that they said Welcome back but

""Your History You has been", they moved on two the next big thing standing in line"

"There was a whole lot more left in him and he never got the chance to show it"

"and if that wasn't bad enough he tracked down the President of his Fan Club in hopes of getting a glimmer of hope" he said

"When said president finally open the door, the President said "Get lost, your all washed up" now this was too much he lost everything, and that pretty much prompted his Suicide " he said finally releasing my hand

"That is why I never indulged in my Father's Line of Work, Because all that job gave my Father was a Broken Heart" he said making his way to the Center of the cafeteria

* * *

~Cole~

As I stood at the center of the Cafeteria apparently

I felt Jackie's Hand on my shoulder and I hear her say something that was the Last straw

"I Will Never Betray Kick" She said

And that was negative 1 straw too many

"That's what the President of My dad's Fan club Said" I said as I whirled around to

*POW; Slugged her Right in her Jaw,

I saw her literally sailing through the air before sliding across the floor until she stopped inches before the Trash cans

Stomping my way towards her, Pick her up and slugged her again in the nose I then picked her up again and placed her so she was in a trash can on the top

I then rolled her to the nurses' office and knocked on the door before I left to go to the Office to confess my actions to the Principal

* * *

~Kick~

"What was that all about?" Gunther said

"Which Begs the Question "Was that really necessary?"" I said

"Well don't get me wrong, Kick. I know Jackie's wacky, but this is unnecessary. Why would Cole beat Jackie up in broad daylight?" Gunther

"Who was that girl? Why did Cole beat her up?"

"Honestly, Claire. It's better if things weren't meant to be revealed. Trust me."

"I hope Jackie's alright, not like I usually cared for her well-beings and all, but still. I hope she's okay."

"But Claire being that you are Kick's Sister I shall say this, That Girl Cole unleashed a pounding on, Her Name is Jackie Wackerman, Founder, CEO and President of Kick's Fan Club"

* * *

~Kendall~

"I'd Be Lying if I said that I'm not surprised Cole did that to someone who looked so innocent, but has her dark moments." Avery said

Avery wasn't wrong she can look innocent

"Well, she kinda deserves it for being wacky." I said recalling some memories I have of her

"I'll admit that Wacky Jackie did deserve it, but still, I felt that violence doesn't solve all of our problems."

Again She spoke truly on a couple fields but still slightly unclear

"And you're point is?" I asked

"I personally think there should a law that bans all violence so we can live, but for now, let's just let this one slide." Avery Said

Truthfully In thought or on paper it seem like a great Idea, it's not enough to make it a law It's the enforcement of that law that's going to cause problems

But sense she was going to run against me I wasn't going to rain on her parade just yet

"Good call, Avery. By the way, we're still doing our little bet." I said bringing up the bet we made on the Bus

"You're right." She said with a slight fist pump

* * *

~Author~

(A/N: to save time I'm going to jump ahead with this Narration) with a little list

The rest of the class went by as it almost nothing

it was during social studies

On the last class the Principal summoned the school to the Auditorium for a quick assembly regarding the election of Class officers

* * *

*Later on the Bus Home*

~Avery~

As the Final rang Kendall and I were about to head off to the buses when the one called "Wacky" Jackie shows up.

"Hello, you must be Avery, right?" She said as clear as she could since her nose was bandaged, and neck in a brace

"Yeah, what about it?" I say to her still not piecing it together

"I've been looking all over for you" She said before she gives Kendall an Angry glare "and Kendall since last period." She then said with a pause

"Well, what do you want?" She said

"The results on who will be this year's class president have finally come and Mrs. Fizpatrick have asked me to tell you guys the results since you two were the only ones competing for the title." She said blinking before she spoke

"Be prepared to wear a dress tomorrow." I hear Kendall Whisper to me

"Prepare to be relaxed and nice to others." I fire back in a whisper

There was a brief period of silence

"So Jackie aren't you going to tell us who won?" I say to her

"According to the results, it was ... a tie." She said with a pause before finishing her sentence

"A TIE!?" We both say with wide eyes

"How is this possible?" I say to her

"Well, Avery to put it simply one or the student partaking was sick and had to stay home. But if he were here right now, you would've won since your reason to be class president is much better than Kendall's, then but the results are final." She said

"So even if he was here, the results cannot be changed?" I hear kendall say

Personally now that I know why it makes pretty good since

"Percisely!" She said with a light point of the finger before walking away

"So we're BOTH this year's class presidents?" I say to Kendall still feeling a tiny bit silly about everything

"To be honest, I think two class presidents are a little better than one."

"Aye, I couldn't agree more, Kendall, I mean come on Co-Presidents to help man a class group What could be better" I say to a Kendall whose glancing off to her left

"You'd be class president of the rules, While I'll be class president of fun and freedom, and we keep the other in line in the event one of us gets too much of a swelled head" I say to her

"But don't try to get too carried away, Avery. There are limits to being a class president." She said in a reminder

"I know that, No need to tell me twice, and because this is a tie, the bet is off." I say to her a tiny bit annoyed at the reminder,

"I couldn't agree more Avery. I couldn't agree more." Kendall says to me

We Shook hands and scooted ourselves off to the Bus

* * *

~Gunther~

As I get on the bus

I notice Cole was sitting in the way back of the Bus looking rather glum

"Hey, Cole" I say to him

"Hey" He says with a second long glance

I swear if I didn't know any better I say Cole was a taller variant of Kick

Since that Response was practically identical to Kick's

"Care to share what Happened at Lunch" I say to him

A brief pause hung in the air

"I might as well tell you" he says turning his gaze to me

"A long time ago around the time My Dad was still alive."

"He fought his way back to mobility, only to find out that his sponsers declared him all washed up"

"He Sought out his fans for help but they turned on him, even the president of his Fan club, who was no different then that Jackie Character I Popped in the Jaw and nose, if not twice the Wackiness Jackie had" He said

And that gave me a feeling that created bad fantasies for Kick who had taken a seat next to me

"The Reason I did what I did to Jackie because She'll need a mega wake up call, Because in the end Life's Fantasies have their beginnings and ends, and in Reality nothing is Immortal"

* * *

~Author~

Cole then went on to explain that since he willingly confessed to the crime he had committed against Jackie and had sent some of his money he earned from his Father to the School Budget and set aside some money for the school to send to aid in Jackie's Medical Bills

* * *

(A/N: And with that shall end the Chapter so all I need now is your reviews containing your thoughts on the chapter)

(A/N: Yes I know that was slightly rushed and out of the blue Sue me)

(A/N: Well that's all for now, And all I wish Now is wish all the readers of my Fanfiction even though it is way late for it a Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year)

(A/N: If you wish to pitch an episode Idea PM Me and if I like it I'll put my brain to work, if not I'll tell you why in a PM, (if I can't contact you and I don't like the idea you pitched then I won't use it.)


	5. New Feelings Part 1 of 2

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: Although real late to the party I wanted to take the chance to create this Chapter for Valentine's day)

* * *

~Kick~

I awaken to find myself in my room I glance down to my Lower bed to find Claire not there

As I get dressed and hurry down stairs I make my way to find that Claire had already eaten breakfast

After dealing with my dishes I hurry outside and who do I find chatting with Kendall my "worst enemy" on her stoop

Claire who was laughing with her like really good friends

And just from a glance I could tell they were really hitting it off

I see Claire leave Kendall's Stoop with a wave

Claire walks over to me

"And just what were you two talking about?" I said with slight agitation present in my voice

"Oh this, and that, why didn't you tell me she was capable of being so nice" Claire said to me

Now this was news to me I mean me and Kendall we were traditionally like oil and water, or something of that nature

"Because 99 out of 100 situations I've been in with her she hasn't even been nice to me once"

* * *

~Author~

The Scene with Kick and Claire cuts over to Cole whose had seen the whole thing from his Bedroom via. Binocular w/parabolic microphone tech.

* * *

~Cole~

As I listen in on the conversation as a proverbial Gov't Satellite would

"Hmm, Avery should hear this" I said to myself

I made a recording into a CD.

And hurried out the Door to find Avery

* * *

*Later at the Food n' Fix*

~Cole~

After what felt like an hour of Searching

I Find Avery at the Food n' Fix evidently challenging herself to beat Gunther's Record of 120 cans, she notices me and from what see she looks a little under the weather

"I need to talk to you as in NOW, it's regarding," I say with a pause, looking around to see if anybody is listening "getting Kick and Kendall together as a couple.

"So… What do you need me for?" She says to me administering a small burp during a pause

Hearing her question I pull out a mini Stereo out of my Bag, "Give this a listen to" I say to her as I hit play

As the CD Recording plays this was heard from

"And just what were you two talking about?"

"Oh this, and that, why didn't you tell me she was capable of being so nice" Claire said to Kick

"Because 99 out of 100 situations I've been in with her she hasn't even been nice to me once, I mean just because I'm passionate about my Stunts doesn't make me an insensitive jerk" Kick say to her

"I get it. You want me to get Kendall to confess her feeling towards cousin Kick."

"Yeah that sounds about right" I say to her

"I'll get to it as soon as I get better from drinking 100 cans of Cheetah Ch…" She says cutting herself off as she let loose one hum dinger of a Burp finally passing out on the floor looking even more sickly then usual

I need her help getting Kick and Kendall together but she's wouldn't be of any good to me, sick in Bed

"All right you Whup-sa-daisy" I say as I Hoist her up onto my Shoulders After looking around the food n' fix, I notice an industrial Bucket for sale

"Oi Wade How much for this Bucket" I call to him holding up the Empty Industrial bucket

"That'll be one dollar little royal amigo" Wade says (A/N: Technically by monarchy standards (in general) Cole is a prince to his late father who might as well be the King Of Daredevils)

I carry her back to my place where I enter my Garage and gave a mild pat on the back (A/N: On the spine near the lungs)

One gasp, and a session of puking in the Bucket later Avery from a glance looked like she was doing a lot better, I would of asked if this was so but then again she took care of that

"Thanks a bundle, Cole." She said with a sweet smile

"I feel a lot better." She said standing up

"Of that I can tell" I say to her

"Okay Time for "Operation: Get Kick and Kendall Together and then Think of A Shorter Name for this Operation." She said oddly enough sounding like Gunther from an adventure they told me about

"I prefer "Operation: Lucky in Love." And the fact that it is less wordy and more catchy doesn't hurt anything either" I say to her ushering her to my picnic Table Swing

"Good point, and you not Wrong" She said back to me

We both sit down

Now Normally I'd be the man with a plan

But I'm drawing a blank, so I might as well ask Avery

"Okay We need a method of getting Kick and Kendall together, or to a lesser Extent damage the proverbial barrier between them but the Question is how do we go about such a task" I say to her

"Maybe we'll set up a trap, lure Kick and Kendall to the trap separately and VOILA! We trap the two in one trap like rats." She said

This intrigued me "Which begs the Question of How do we trap them in the same place

An Evil looking smile crept across her Face "We set up a trap in a small cave in Widowmaker's Peak." She said

Okay that handled location

"I'll tell Kendall that there's a book club at the cave in question, where she'll totally jump at the chance for peace and quiet for the company of young readers' w/developed minds like herself." She said

That handled the Kendall aspect of the problem

"You'll tell Kick that Boom McCondor will be expecting him in the same cave While Kendall is going to think it's a location for a book club."

That partially covered the Kick Aspect but they just might get suspicious and bolt before we have a chance to Trap them

"Once Kick and Kendall are inside the cave, all alone, growing a little suspicious, we block the entrance, place a video camera at the ceiling and leave Kick and Kendall inside the enclosed cave for at least an hour."

Sounds simple with the possibility of a run in with the law while I might be able to recover from its Avery I'm partially worried about

"This should be enough for Kick and Kendall to confess to each other, thinking that they'll be stuck in there forever."

Of that I could Understand because if I was there I'd be trying to communicate my last words

"After one hour, we'll open up the entrance and we should expect Kick and Kendall to be together at last." Avery Finally finishing her explanation

Or to a lesser Extent more wiser to each other's feelings

"Avery, a quick Confession: I'm slightly unnerved by your evil Smile, but oddly enough I'm okay with that but if you don't mind this quick question Can we find such a cave or do have to improvise a cave?" I said

"Oh yeah, we can find such a cave in Widowmaker's Peak. I've been going down Widowmaker's Peak with Kick a time or two before in the past, so this should be a piece of cake to put this operation in motion. MWA HA HA HA HA! She said ending with an Evil laugh

"Okay Evil laugh, A little Creepy" I say to her

"Sorry. I'm just too excited to do this!" She said with a tiniest blush if I were to guess from embarrassment

Although I personally feel like a short piece of this Operation I might as well tell her

"I figured I tell you I can offer a lot, mainly because My Dad had willed to me a Lot of Money" I Say to her while into my back pocket

She gazes back at me sense she was about to leave, showing slight interest in what I said "Okay how much is a lot" she said with a raise eyebrow

"I'll let this do the talking" I say to her while opening my Bank book

An air of silence hung in the air as she looks through the book

I could easily impressed she was impressed but went Bug eyed when I saw she reached the page with my latest balance of 9 figures

And after that moment all I heard out of her mouth was one word "WOW"

"All right then in the Immortal words of Larry the Cable Guy" I say aloud

"Which are…" Avery asks

"GIIIT R DOOONNNE" I say in a accent which mimics the Nebraskan comedian of Origin

We hurry out of my Yard

noticing the time, we agree to a fresh start in the morning

* * *

~Avery~ *the following day*

In the Early morning hours I managed to drag Cole as well as myself out of bed

I lead Cole up a trail on Widowmaker's peak

To find the cave I told Cole About I was backtracking the path I took down Widowmaker's peak and after what felt like hours of hiking We finally Found it

A cave about 4 and a half feet in a tunnel like appearance an assortment of medium sized rocks on the floor which looks like chairs if you look at them right

"it's not too big, but meh Beggars can't be choosers" I said to myself before turning to Cole who finally caught up to me

"Cole, Right Here will do just fine" I say to him while pointing into the cave

"Kay" He said lugging a large bag into the cave

There was a brief instance where I thought I was watch Merry Poppins

Because I saw him pull a 6' 1'' cut out of Boom McCondor out of a 2' 9'' bag

As he was setting additional equipment up like the Books I packed to create the Book Club illusion

I flash back to the Explanation I used to Get Kendall up here

* * *

*Flash back*

It was a nice day, I spotted Kendall reading a book at the sidewalk in the cul-de-sac. She was alone, and no one's watching, at least to what I could see. Now it's time to put my part of the plan in motion. I walk up to Kendall

"Hi there" I say to her

"What do you want." She said in a slightly annoyed tone, if I were to guess Kick had bugged her

Now normally I'd Go After Kick for this but Cole's plan if all goes well should fix him but Good, and I don't want to keep a secret from her but I have to in order for the plan

"Oh nothing really." I say to relax her

"I just came here to tell you that there's a secret book club at a nice and quiet cave in Widowmaker's peak." I say to her, apparently What I had said perked her interest

"That could help you get your minds off of other kids who are constantly trying to tell you to be like them." She Apparrently was happy to hear this part

"There, you can read in peace."

"hmmm, I could use a little peace and quiet. Okay I'm in Show me the way." She said contemplating at first

"Done and Done" I said ushering her to Follow me

Kendall did suspect something at first but she shrugs it off as she continues walking up to the cave. With her back turned to, I disappeared in a flash"

*End Flashback*

* * *

"So what sort of lie involving Boom McCondor did you use on Kick" I say to cole as he was

"What Makes you say that" Cole said to me

I didn't say a word I merely point at the Cut out

"Oh Yeah" he saidas he glanced at the cardboard

* * *

~Cole~

I wanted to show Avery another of the Resources I have access to

"I Was about to take care of it right now"

I pull out an item that from what looks like a white bandage from one perspective

"What's that" Avery said

"Oh just a little something sneaky" I say to Avery as I place it on my Neck

"So I set up a little program on my laptop which is designed to make an Email look like it came from a particular person" I said while my vocal chords mimics' Boom's Voice Perfectly

"Wow. You even sound like Boom. Ever considered doing voice impressions?"

"Nah, but moving on The Device on my neck is designed to assist my Vocals in mimicking another's vocal patterns as thought they were my own, and" I said with a pause reaching for a button behind the Boom McCondor Cut Out "Check this out" I say to her and while I speak to her Avery looks with a shocked look on her Face well naturally She should since the Cutout's mouth was moving as if it were as real as the nose on my face

"OMG! That's awesome!" She said finally snapping out of her shocked stoop

"Glad you think so, Now let's Get this plan in motion" I say to her

"Right" She said with a nod

Okay the Program for the Vid mail is set, I shall hit this light blue button here" I say showing her a remote control

"When you hear me do Boom's Signature Caw Caw, that is your cue to hit the F12 Button which will end the Broadcast"

"Roger that Cole"

Enough talk time for action

I take position behind the Cut out and hit the Light blue button which incidentally was the same shape as a Play Button

* * *

"Hey Kick" I Say while the device was mimicking Boom's Voice

"What's up Boom? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I hear Kick say in a curious tone

"What I'm up to, oh this and that all over the world,"

"Sweet" I hear him say (A/N: in a manner Identical to if Book's Could Kill)

"Listen Kick, I'm planning a stunt which will be huger than anything I've ever done in my entire Career and I Think I want you in on it"

"Really?" he says in a "you serious" tone

"That's Awesome" He said clearly excited

"So, what do you say Kick, you want in on a stunt that could very well give you a legendary Daredevil status on a silver platter" I say

I for some strange reason hear a train whistle of sorts on with a light tea kettle touch

"Boom My Man I'm in" I hear Kick Say

"Grab your Gear, and be at Widowmaker's peak around Two PM"

"I'm There" Kick says

"Caw Caw" I Said still using Booms Voice

Kick only manages to respond with one Caw before Avery hit the F12 button

* * *

"All right Avery the mission essential equipment is set and our ears in hear are transmitting to the Customized M.A.R. 10 Sherman" I say

"M.A.R. 10 Sherman What's That" She askes with a raised Eyebrow

"M.A.R. 10 Sherman is my nickname for the M4 A3 R3 Sherman Tank, Now let's make tracks to it because Kick and Kendall will be here in 10 minutes" I Say to her

"You won't get an argument out of me" We Both hurry out of the cave and hurry down a different trail And we didn't stop until we reached a at start of a trail of Gunpowder which I had set up while Avery was flashbacking to the rocks above the entrance of the cave

I light a match and carefully lower it to the Gunpowder (A/N: Do not handle matches without adult supervision)

* * *

~Kick~

As I approached the Cave I notice Kendalll

"Kendall?" I said surprised to see her there

"Clarence?" She said back

"What are you doing here?" We Both say at the same time

"I was going to ask you the same thing." We say also at the same time

"Stop It" again we say at the same time

"Then there's something fishy going on here, but what?"

* * *

~Cole~

I had lit the trail of GunPowder it was nearing the Gunpowder plus Nitroglycerin

"She's gonna blow!" I hear

Take cover! I say aloud

Avery Ducked behind a nearby tree while I Ducked behind my Sherman Tank

*Explosion

"THAR,THAR SHE BLOWS!" She Said laughing like a maniac

"Avery, this is not "Moby **"." I said slightly Snapping at her

"Sorry, chief. I'm so excited." She said blushing from Embarassment  
"All Right partner, Let's Mount up" I said in a westerners tone of voice

I ushered her to follow

"How Good a shot are you" I say to her

"About 99 out of 100 if I were to grade myself" She said with a shrug

"Then Get into that turret and put this Radio Gear on" I said while presenting her with a Combination helmet Radio Gear

"Okey dokey" She said as she put on the gear I gave her

I Open the Drivers hatchway while avery Climbed up to the turret

As I hear Avery shut the door behind her

Author: the scene Switches

* * *

*A minute or so earlier*

~Kick~

BOOM! The sound shook the cave

"What was that?" Kendall had said almost knock off her

"What's happening, Clarence?" She said to me

Man I really wish she'd just call me Kick like when we were stuck together for one whole day

"I don't know, but it isn't anything we came here for" I say to her

We race to the Exit to Find it collapsed

I tried moving some of the rocks to find it was not only too heavy to move it would do more harm then good

"We're Trapped" Kick Says

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: No Suspenseful moment is complete without a Cliffhanger)


	6. New Feelings Part 2 of 2

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

* * *

~Author~

Previously on the New Adventures of Kick Buttowski

~Kick~

BOOM! The sound shook the cave

"What was that?" Kendall had said almost knock off her

"What's happening, Clarence?" She said to me

Man I really wish she'd just call me Kick like when we were stuck together for one whole day

"I don't know, but it isn't anything we came here for" I say to her

We race to the Exit to Find it collapsed

I tried moving some of the rocks to find it was not only too heavy to move it would do more harm then good

"We're Trapped" Kick Says

~Author~

* * *

And now on with story

~Cole~

I advanced the tank up so Avery has a clean shot at the cave

"Okay Avery, do you have a visual on cave" I say into the microphone headset

As I Fiddle with the Tank's radio I say to Avery "okay Avery, I'm tuning the radio to the freqeuncy of the microphones broadcast signal," But all the sudden I sensed an itchy trigger finger I imagine Avery is getting very excited, this being her first time in a tank I normally don't blame her

But unfortunately I lacked the foresight to pack additional high explosive shell's so I have to stop her

"REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THE TRIGGER" I say this into my mic. Very loudly so she doesn't get any ideas

"Fine" I hear her say in a pouting tone

* * *

~Author~

We cut over to a captive Kick and Kendall

~Kick~

It was very quiet in the cave as it was cold

I noticed lights on the floor I look up to find multiple holes too small even for me but evidently enough for a steady supply of air

So to lightly experiment I exhaled I could see my breath and the next thing I see my breath was head

After we had created a Campfire so we could keep warm

"So ..." I say to her

"So what?" She says back

"Since we're going to be here for a while, I was thinking that we could you know ... talk, to ease the time." I say to her

* * *

~Kendall~

"True, but what could we talk about" I say Kick

Countering his valid point with one of my Own

* * *

~Kick~

"Well, we could talk about why we hate each other." I say to her

Also bringing a valid point

"For once in my life, I haven't a clue as per why we fight"

* * *

~Kendall~

Recalling all the times me and Kick argued I can't find the reason

"Y'know for once and I never thought I'd say these words, you're right Kick." I say to

* * *

Kick

~Kick~

"I mean take a look at us, if you pardon the analogy it wouldn't be going to far to say that we fight like cat and dog," I say to her

* * *

~Kendall~

That little tidbit merited a light chuckle out of me since I naturally own a cat and long to be shown affection similar to that of cat only gear more towards humans and Kick had found that dog and had shown it affection

"Well ... I guess you're right." I say with an even lighter chuckle

* * *

~Kick~

"Yeah I mean, we had our moments where we got along right

* * *

~Kendall~

After hearing Kick he raised yet another valid Point

"Right" I say to him with a nod

"Like how we had to be partners for that dance competition Mr. Vickle had started at school"

* * *

~Kick~

As I heard Kendall's words a stream flowed through my head

"OH Yeah, a couple good memories there, and there was that moment we had after we stole the show" I said recalling the most pleasant parts

* * *

~Kendall~

"Yeah, it was a very good moment. Like we would actually get along well." I said recalling that moment where I gave kick a smile

"Unfortunately the moment died when someone Shouted Quote end quote kiss her" Kick fortunately

That moment merited a shudder from both of us

* * *

~Kick~

"There was one thing that bugged me about that moment who said that" I say

"As in, who said quote "Kiss her" end quote, search me" I say to Kick but I have a suspicion Avery might know something (A/N: search me = an old school cartoons way of saying I don't know)

"Then there was that time I went spelunk boarding in the caves while you were in incidentally the same cave as me searching for a..." I say with a pause since one part of my memory went south for the winter

"what did you call it a rare cave glue?" I said thinking of something

"The term I used was cave sap?" she said

"yeah, that while I confess all the following, at first that wasn't exactly the "world's most comfortable memory" for me but I warmed up it, and I can honestly say you've been a real Pleasure to be around" I say to her

"I literally feel the same way. If I weren't Ronaldo's girl, I'd kiss you on the helmet and actually listen to Avery's good advices on life." She said administering a smile which was viable to make me weak kneed

Fortunate enough I was sitting so I wouldn't make myself look like an idiot

Did Kendall just pay me a complement I gaze at her

"Yeah, Speaking of Renaldo what happened between you two, one day your two star crossed lovers brought together by fate, then all the sudden, poof… no more love between you two"

"Truth be told: I was never really in love with Ronaldo in the first place. I only did it to make you jealous"

Now THIS was news to me

I then recall someone who was no different than me

"You Could've fooled me" I say to her

"Well if anybody didn't understand Romance It's Renaldo" I say to her

* * *

~Kendall~

"Really?" I say slightly confused since I thought Renaldo was rather sweet, _at first_

* * *

~Kick~

"I recall One Excellent example time when I was working as a delivery boy for The BattleSnax, when I was Delivering Renaldo's Order which he cheated me into paying since his tech slowed me down, it was shortly after I rolled away I faintly overheard, you talking to Renaldo I believe your words were "Here's the Deal Renaldo, I want a Romantic Gesture, Something Big, Something Unexpected, Something Expensive, by tomorrow night..." and that's what I recall before I was too far to hear

* * *

~Kendall~

"Oh, I didn't know you'd hear that." I said to Kick turning away embarrassed that, in particular moment which wasn't my most charming moment

"and that merely proves my point" Kick said to me

"Yeah Despite all that you still don't get Romance

"I guess not" Kick said in what sounded like a sad tone, I see him turn away lightly trembling

Great Kendall Now you done it you just hurt the feelings of the boy you were expressing interest in who was finally returning feelings to sender

* * *

~Cole~ *Back outside by a Sherman tank*

"I think that'll be enough wouldn't you say so" I say into the mic on my headset

"I would say so" Avery said back to me from the turret

I was about to speak again but I hear Knocking on the outside of the Tank

Reaching and opening the hatch I Pop up to find Claire and Gunther

Claire in what is now a jumpsuit almost Identical to Kick's only stipulation Claire's colored strip is green not red

While Gunther was the same as always

"Oh Hey Gunther" I say to him

"What are you doing with the tank?" He asked and with a perfectly good reason, I mean it's not every day A Sherman tank is seen in Public let alone in Mellowbrook

I hear a hatch open it was the Hatch to the turret

"Can't tell ya. It's top secret." She said

"Oh, do you know where Kick and Kendall are?" Gunther asked with noticeable and understandable concern

"We can't find them anywhere. I was initially afraid that someone might've captured them and tortured them endlessly." Claire said

Now this was partially true since there torturers are themselves but I certainly wasn't going to tell them that

Around the time Claire finished her words Gunther Gasps (A/N: in a identical fashion used on the episode Knocked out)

"Relax. I'm sure Kick and Kendall are fine" Avery said Winking at me

During a nod to Avery I said "Yeah, they'll be fine."

"well if you hadn't seen them I guess we'll try else where" he said walking away

"Oi, Gunther," I say to him this turns him around

"Do you want to see this tank's cannon in action"

This apparently strikes a good chord with him since was giddy as a little school girl

"Oh yes please!" He said lightly clapping

"All right Claire how About you" I say to Claire

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" She said I mean come on a tank in action would be very hard to pass up

"Hook, line, double sinker" I whisper into the headset

"Okay chief."

"All right Avery take aim"

As I said that Avery was already cranking the turret around

"Bullseye locked and loaded" She said as the turret was now aimed at the spot on Widowmaker's Peak

"And... Fire!" I said

*boom, kaboom ,

"how about that Avery we discovered a cave lets go check it out" I said while look

"Gunther, Claire hop on up here" I say as I go down and shut the tank driver's hatch

As the engines turn over "Alrighty, let's check it out."

* * *

~Kick~

And just like that when we were trapped, We were free again

"Normally we'd be mad at you two for trapping us up there, but at this point we just are glad you rescued us, So How'd you know we needed to be rescued" I say to them

"Instincts. Right Cole?" Avery said quickly

"Right, Avery." Cole said not nearly as quick as Avery but still I'm not going to downright accuse my rescuers

"And we just felt the need to get you and Kendall to stop fighting and start being nice to each other."Avery said to me

"I mean, come on your both about 13 years old, give or take," he said with a pause before give or take

"Yet you two bicker as if you were 3, and frankly I was getting sick and tired of it" He said ending with crossing his arms

"oh please, we do not bicker" I hear kendall say Defensively to their words

"Oh yeah, tell THAT to my eardrums when you got into an argument on the bus 5 days ago about school attendace of all things" I say to him

Memories from that moment Flashed through my head

"and lets not forget the argument in English class, over methods to do a book report no less"

"then theres the real cake taker, when you Kendall got under Kick's skin about post school plans in the lunch room" He said

"oh come on, it wasn't that bad" I said in hopes of defusing the situation

"Your argument started food fight, and we all ended up wearing yesterday's menu all over our clothes and I'm still clearing food out of places I don't dare speak of" he said He said angrily pointing at me ending with a shudder after he had finished speaking

"Not to mention, that this was the first riot I didn't bother to make since I came here. But hey, I like a good food fight."

"Oh yeah how did you like explaining to your mom how you were covered in week old meat ball, Gravy and taters, and don't even try to lie to me, I could hear your Mom's voice from across the street from inside my House," he said

"Biscuits, with gravy." She said He said with a look like -_-

"Any way Bottom line it was either let you two ultimately end up like your own versions Ms. Chicarelli or create and force a situation where you two would see that you aren't so bad" He said

* * *

~Cole~

As I see Kick and Kendall are about to rebut I used one nasty stare to stop them in their tracks, they ultimately decide (to what I can see) that they need time to sort through there thoughts

I being a gentleman I am, I decide to walk Avery Home

"Now comes the Question was our actions today enough to get through to them" She said

Now Even I have to admit Avery's Right

"We'll Find Out won't we" I say to her

After a couple seconds of walking we arrive at Avery's Front Walk

"Laters" I say to her as she

"Later, man" She said with a wave I start walking home as she shuts her Door

* * *

(A/N: And that's the end of the Chapter)

(A/N: If you wish to pitch an idea for a story, fire off a PM my way and I'll take a look at it and if I like it, it shall go on my list)

(A/N an those already on my list: SariSpy56, for a Beauty Pageant Adventure/Anti-beer PSA adventure)

A/N: Responses to Review (last chapter or so)

WishStar (From Yesterday on the 13th):I know I'm Terrible that way


	7. Well This is New

(A/N: Okay I want this down On record that I do not in any way own Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil or anything that pertains to the show, The Only things that are mine is Cole Gibson my Original Character (as seen in my profile and multiple stories) I am writing this because I loved the show, and am most displeased there is a curse word variant of what I say but I'm keeping the language down in the event kids are reading this, anyway I'm Mad that Disney XD is Cancelling Kick Buttowski and I'm Writing this to essential give you what I wish to be how Kick Buttowski is wrapped up, So I only ask is that you enjoy this story)

(A/N: if your just joining us and haven't read any of the previous chapters stop Go Back to chapter 1 because I won't explain the details)

* * *

~Cole~ (A/N: purpose of narration from an oc to open the scene)

It was Lunch time and Kick and Kendall while maintaining the illusion that they still despise one another to the student body, They are still thinking at least to what I can tell, about what had happened on Widowmaker's Peak

But then again from some of the faces I've observed from the Student Body they aren't fooling anyone

Especially me and Avery

Of Course our class wouldn't be without those sympathetic souls within the populace

For there were those who were genuinely concerned

Primarily Gunther was concerned about Kick, since if he's not focused he can't do his stunts effectively and that usually ends him up in the Hospital

While Jackie was a good second but something seemed off, the Jackie Everyone tells me about seems off

She was sure of herself when it came to her goals that pertained to Kick but now she's from what I can tell Second guessing herself like the drive to romantically claim Kick as her own had diminished somehow?

And Claire was balancing her Concern for her Brother, as well as her new friend Kendall

* * *

~Avery~

As I Sit across from Cole who with his vast wealth/Inheritance had made the plan I had created a complete success

And now it was my turn to draw a blank as per our next move since last time it was Cole who hadn't a clue

For about half of Lunch we sit as silent and still as stumps

And that analogy couldn't be any more right since I was stumped

When all the sudden my thoughts were interrupted by

"Bingo" Cole said with a clap style similar to when two sand blocks are rubbed

"What do ya got" I say to her  
"Do you Like the concept of "Killing two birds with one stone" Avery" He said to me

Now what kind of question was that "Of course I Do, What do you have in mind" I said to him

"Well the end result of my Plan will end with a passionate Kiss Between the two of them…" He said aiming his thumb at Kick and Kendall

"And" I say to him sensing that word somewhere

"Like I said "the end result of my Plan will end with a passionate Kiss Between the two of them" at the Sadie Hawkins Dance" I said to him

"Isn't that near the end of May" I said to him

"Yes, Yes It is, and as per the two birds well pairs if you were to count Gunther and Jackie as well as Kick and Kendall" Cole said to me

"Haven't you noticed that Jackie wasn't being her usual self as of the past week or so" Cole says to me

As I glance quickly off to my left then to shifting my glance to the right Cole was right on One thing Something was off about Jackie I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was right none the less

"If something's off about Jackie, what was it that made her seem off all of a sudden?" I say to Cole

"That is good Question, one that merits an investigation Black Ops/ Federal Investigation style" he said bringing up a what looks like a 1'3'', 4'' by 1' 9'' box and places it on the lunch table pushes it towards me

I open the box to find what looks like a Grey Mesh Jumpsuit, I look closer at it and notice what looks like circuitry running throughout the entire Jumpsuit

As I gaze at the suit my mind is rummaging through my Vocabulary Only one Word I knew fit this situation perfectly

"WOW" I say

"This is a perfected version of a prototype personal cloaking device I built, You put it on under your cloths you hit a button on your Left wrist" he said

I search the suit and found the button more like a on and Off buttons but anyway

"and It emits an energy field which fiddles with the light and Refracts it so that you are invisible," He Continued to explain

"Sweet" I said lightly stretching the we sound in Sweet, Mainly because I now could now sneak around Jackie's Place and she'd be none the wiser

"There's more," Cole said getting my attention

"I integrated a rather potent AC cooling unit so that you don't feel heat emitted from the Circuits you have probably seen by now, and it bring your body temperature down so that any tech that allows one to see one's heat signature is rendered completely useless so you can wear it in complete comfort" he said

"That's Great, I won't get baked alive while wearing it" I say now psyched about my new toy

"There's also another thing I need to tell you, The Energy field I told you about is 75% Semi Permeable" He said sounding rather technical

Like Kick I always preferred to keep things simple

"Meaning" I say to him with a raised Eyebrow

"Air can get in and out but the sound of your breathing can't escape the field"

"Silence, I like that" I say to him with a smile

"So do you like my Machine" He said Raising eye brow at me

"So with your new Gift you'll dig around Jackie's Place and..." he said with a pause

"Search for Clues regarding Jackie's New behavior" I said finishing his Sentences

"and Search for anything None Kick Related for Gunther to use to... Pardon if I sound sexist when I Say Earn Jackie's Heart" He says to me

Now normally we girls would take offense at the concept of being viewed as property but the Way Cole Spoke I just couldn't ramp up any anger towards

"No Worries, I'm not to bothered by it" I say to him

"Remember during your leave no stone un-turned" he says to me

I merely nod still feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Oh and Avery" He spoke snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I say to him

"If you see anything in Jackie's Place that you want to mess with Have as much Fun as you can while making it look like someone who isn't you or anyone real close to you did this,

This Excites me to the point where I let loose a low volume Squeal

"Which reminds me" Cole Said reaching into his Bag to pull out what looks like a 3", 4" by 5" Box along with a folder with Flashcards attached to it

"What's that?" I asked

"Your Alibi in the event you are being questioned about your evening, You were at the Library writing for your Creative writing club your apart of" he said handing me the Folder

"Uh-huh" I said looking over the contents of the Folder

"Oi Avery Check this out" He said displaying the 3", 4" by 5" Box, (which upon a closer look has a button on it) he Press' it and places it in the chair next to him

After reeling from a flash of light I look to see a realistic Hologram of Me Writing stuff down on Paper

"Holy Biscuits" I say shocked at what I Saw

"This way you can somewhat literally be in two places at Once" he said

"It looks like You Thought of everything" I say to him with a smile

"Besides my gift not covering your vocals or breaking wind, In the immortal words of a friend of mine from Danville, Yes, Yes I Did" He said with a grin

I would have to make a mental note of that

* * *

~Gunther~

*Later after school, MellowBrook Stadium

Man I am so bored,

Ever since We Found Kick after he was Evidently Imprisoned in Widowmaker's Peak

Kick Hasn't been Focused on his Stunts This point was made every apparent during his latest Stunt

He had managed to muster 100 cars to the stadium which incidentally has it's football (A/N: As in gridiron Rugby) like he did During the day of the Kickasaurus Rex Fiasco

And was attempting a Field Goal to Field Goal Jump in his bike

He went down the ramp (A/N: Which is set at a 52 Degree angle) as fast as he could

Once he was airborne he was fine as he passed the first 39 Cars

His focus and Confidence began wavering above the 53rd car and he bailed

And crashed through the window of the 56th car

He crawls out miraculously unharmed

"It's Okay I'm Good" He said traditionally to dispel people's worries

"Really Kick, I got 7 botched stunt recording that says so other, I mean come on Kick Your Crashing is similar to the time When Brad humiliated you on, you been brad'd"

* * *

~Kick~

As Gunther Spoke There was I didn't want to remember

I was in the midst of my stunt of getting to Skidzee's without touching the ground, but Brad with his pranks made it at first impossible, but after looking at Gunther then at myself I managed to pull myself together

* * *

~Gunther~

"Look Kick, Ever since you were imprisoned in Widowmaker's Peak, You haven't been yourself, your bailing in ways you don't normally Bail, your barely sleeping since your falling asleep in Class"

He looked at me like I said something uncalled for

"Bottom Line Kick, I'm Worried about you, the Kick I'm Looking at isn't Kick I Know because the Kick I know would volunteer me for a stunt because he was sure of himself that the stunt will succeed not might" I say to Kick making my point as clear as I can

"Look Kick I got to get to the BattleSnax to Help out my Folks" I say turning to leave

* * *

~Kick~

As I watch Gunther Leave He was right about one thing

I am off my Game

It isn't my fault Ever since Kendall Said what she said to me

I just don't feel the same drive towards my Goal

There were thoughts my mind thought to be valid reason's why I'm the way I am

But I couldn't possibly be… (A/N: a little fun Madlib (He Couldn't possibly be in _(insert word with your Review)

And I Forced to recall a segment of the DVD Cole brought when he did his bit on his Father

"while being famous is all good but it is pointless if you don't have someone to share it with"

* * *

(A/N: Compliments to SariSpy56 who aided me in completing This section)

~Avery~

It was about 6:30 PM, if I wanted to use and Enjoy Cole's Gift to me to really put a proverbial T.G.I.F. on this Friday I needed to get inside Jackie's House NOW

So Pulling out the Cole's Gift Redressing so it is under my clothes I Hurry out of the house but before I Left it be best to say bye t Mom

"Bye Mom I'm Heading Out" I say while calling out

"Have a good time" She said back

So Alibi In Hand I hurry out the door and make my to Jackie's and too my Surprise Cole finds me and I evidently Stop about Half way to Jackie's

"Eager to use my Gift" He said

"Definitely" I say shaking while lightly containing my excitement

"Well, I can't blame you, But I won't Stop you, So I already took the Liberty of Deploying half of your Alibi at the Library, and Deployed cameras which is trained on "You" so that if Jackie does grow suspicious and tries to dig into the identity of her intruder She'll hit a thousand brick walls" He said

"Won't that hurt her?" I say to Cole lightly wincing at the Thousand Brick wall bit

"Figure of speech Avery, For she could attempt to find out the truth a thousand times a Thousand different ways and come up with nothing" He said to me with a touch of annoyance in his voice then calming down

I handed the folder to Cole who then ran for the Library, and made my way to Jackie's

as I stood on the Sidewalk with a 'I can see that House Perfectly while that house can't see me' view

One Final look around revealed to me that no one was looking

"Alright Cole let's test your toy out." I say as I hit the On Button

A couple minutes later, I don't feel any Different

"Well that was a waste of time" I say to myself

Then all the sudden a flash of light hits me in the face hits me in the Face

I look to see A mirror sitting on top of some trash cans I look in the lightly cracked mirror to find that Cole really did it then I felt cooler not in the state of mind kind of way but Cool as in low temperature environment

'Never mind' I say mentally say to myself

I made my Way up Jackie's Front Walk and find it slightly ajar, I didn't want to risk leaving something behind, but that Worry went when suddenly a good breeze blew in the direction of the Door, There was my Chance

Enter the house without even touching the door and I notice Jackie's Mom Coming towards me, I was about to speak but I Remembered Cole said that his Toy didn't Cover Vocals,

so I scurried into the Living room as she closed the door I look around and I find nothing out of the Ordinary mainly on the account of the things I saw were stuff one would find in my or Kick's Living room Like Pantheon Quarterly, Chefs Illustrated, And Mc-Times Magazine

Whatever's making Jackie behave uncharacteristically I certainly won't find it here

So Now I would have to search else where

I came to a Hallway and heard noises coming from the last door on the end to the left

'…. I wonder what that noise is' I Say to myself mentally

As I near the Door the noises grew louder

I noticed that the door was ajar by about 2 Centimeter which is enough for me to peer inside I Look to see Jackie with a Headset sitting at the Computer

Figuring the wind wasn't going to help and my Blowing on the door wouldn't help either, I use my Elbow which was cover by the hooded sweatshirt's Sleeve and gently pushed on the door

as I entered the Room I quietly as I could, advanced towards the Computer As I got closer I noticed she was playing one of those MMRPG Games Dubbed "Nordic Warlords Craft" Currently the top Selling Norse Mythology Game on the world Market, during my Advance the Sounds of the Game masked my foot Steps

It was hard to tell without getting closer thus risking exposure I would need to get Jackie away from the Computer

"Jackie, DINNER" I heard Jackie's Mom calling from elsewhere in the house

"Ma" She said only for her to be cut off by her Grumbling Stomach

"Coming" She called back

'phew, that was close, and also Convenient' I say mentally As I watch her leave the room

now with her out of the way I look closer at the Screen, look at the Chat room style Conversations box, She been having a lot coorespondence with a Thor Thor-son92 From the Asgardian Warrior's Alliance

I looked at the game's mail and saw some pretty cheesy stuff similar to stuff found in the book about Romeo and Juliet

After I finished perusing the Mail it was very clear to me that Jackie Was in Love but was now morally Conflicted between Thor Thor-son92 and Kick

But I still wasn't satisfied I needed to dig elsewhere

So I X'd out of the Mail and returned the Mouse and cursor to as close to where I had found it on the screen I didn't have time to waste so I hurry out of the room

I made my way to the Kitchen I notice the Stair to my Left, I heard a Sigh, not the Depressed Sigh but a "I'm so in infatuated love with someone" Happy sigh

as Curious as I was when I first came in, I peer round the Bannister and look at a Jackie Smiling at some piece's paper

I carefully Make my way to Jackie and i look at some of the papers that was still face up and found identical stuff to the stuff I found in Jackie's Mailbox in "Nordic Warlords Craft" I start to make my way to her stairs 'Awkward.'

I quickly make my way up to the Stairs I quietly start peering into the rooms from a guest room where I saw nothing but black not wanting to get discovered I moved on

the next room I peered into was a bathroom Smaller than the medium sized Bathroom at Kick's Place.

next to that was the Master Bedroom I Poked my head in little more and found a picture of Ms. Wackerman, Jackie and a Man I didn't recognize I naturally assume that man is her father but I have nothing to base my assumption on so I Snap of the Picture with my Phone returned it to it's original Position

As I near the room at the end of the Hall way I Open the door and enter a place of what might as well have been a truly tortured soul

because One name could be used to describe the Wall to Wall Decor, KICK BUTTOWSKI Because there were Home made Kick themed Decorations every where I looked From in addition to the fact that this room was Identical to Kick's from the Rock Callahan Alarm Clock to a Kick Buttowski ceiling fan where two of the blades were shaped like Kick's Legs and Feet, and the other two were shaped like his arms and Hands if I looked at it right I looked like Kick doing his Pose

I Hadn't looked here but didn't need to after a little perusing I Find a Diary No Locking mechanism, open the diary To a Passage from the first day

"Dear Diary"

"Today A new Girl and boy joined our class today, there wasn't any way I was going to let her near my Kick, I later heard claims that Avery is Kick's Cousin, But I don't believe that, mainly because She's way too pretty to be such

'She'll believe it sooner or later.' I said mentally to myself slightly touch at the "She's way too pretty to be such" part

I then flip to one of the latest entry

"Dear Diary,"

"I met someone Online playing my latest game "Nordic Warlords Craft" and well the way he speaks to me just tugs at me like a cat with a ball of twine"

"Almost immediately I knew I liked him, and I hoped to meet him again,"

The next Entry went along the lines of she becoming more taken with this mysterious character

as the last entry went She was equally taken with this one Called Thor Thor-son92 as she was with Kick

'Well that was a little too weird.'

I heard footsteps coming closer a glance at the clock revealed that it was 8:10 and if I didn't wrap this up now I run the risk of getting busted

So I took a Black permanent marker and drew a mustache on A couple doctored photos of Kick and Jackie, mainly focusing on Jackie in a couple of them while I hit Kick in a couple

And removed Kick's Scab Collection which he had taken from him when Brad had Invaded the Garage to make his band out of Brad and his cronies

and had pushed all of Kick's stuff onto a pile and stuck a Free Junk Sign, I returned the Diary to where I had found it and in its Original Position

I waited for Jackie to Open the door and quickly and quietly as I could I snuck out of the House

As I walk home I turn off the Suit I meet Cole with the same Folder only thicker and a Disk of sorts

"So How'd it go" Cole Said

"Pretty good" I said, acting as if nothing major had happened to me.

"Okay you're hiding something" Cole says to me apparently he saw right through that time which would of been a somewhat bad pun since I had the Camo Suit off

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything"

"spill it" he said

"Okay, Okay Fine, I'll tell you Tomorrow at your place"

He hands me the Folder with my alibi and the disk that was in his hands and pops a card with his address in my pocket

* * *

(A/N: That's the End of the Chapter, And people come on your missing out on a Golden Opportunity of pitching your own Kick Buttowski Adventure to me (Note that my primary Language is English any idea in any other language will take longer to process)


End file.
